En nombre del Rey
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Historia original de Lagrima de Luna, usada con permiso. KiriAsuGeo AU
1. Chapter 1

_En nombre del Rey_

Capítulo 1

― ¿Majestad? ―golpeó la madera con suavidad. Esperó por algunos segundos, luego, al no recibir respuesta empujó la puerta y se asomó con cautela al amplio salón. Observó a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos de plata dieron con quien buscaba.

― ¡Kazuto! Te estaba esperando, adelante amigo. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado.

Adentrándose por completo en la enorme habitación se acercó hacia la persona que, sonriente, lo aguardaba.

― Rey Eugeo ―saludó el joven inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia conforme exigía el protocolo ―Larga vida a su majestad el rey.

― Cuánto me alegro de verte, levántate. Espero no haberte importunado ― le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo ante su formalidad exagerada.

El rey era el monarca más joven de los países vecinos, tan solo un par de años mayor que el mismo Kazuto. Se vio obligado a hacerse cargo del trono cuando sus padres murieron. A pesar de su juventud, Eugeo hacía un excelente trabajo manteniendo las riendas sobre el reino sobre todo, alejando a potenciales enemigos de sus tierras.

Algo más alto que su acompañante, el rey dirigió sus ojos aguamarina a Kazuto, contemplándolo con una sonrisa a través de la mata de cabello rubio que le caía rozándole los párpados. Era un joven guapo, de mirar apacible y sosegado; pero cuando dictaba ordenes, su estirpe real se traslucía completamente

―Ruego a su alteza me disculpe por haberle hecho esperar.

― Tonterías, no tengo ninguna prisa. Si no hubiera querido esperar, habría mandado un mensaje urgente o te habría ido a buscar yo.

― Aun así...

― Deja de disculparte, Kazuto. Y deja de tratarme de usted. No hay nadie aquí, nadie nos está mirando. Resérvate la cortesía para otro momento, por favor. Me resulta muy raro oírte hablar así, sobre todo cuando te diriges a mí. Nos conocemos hace cuanto... ¿desde niños? Así que, por favor, resulta ridículo.

— Kazuto intentó pensar algo para objetar la reprimenda del joven rey, pero al no hallar ningún argumento decidió claudicar ante su reclamo. Relajándose, sonrió.

― No cambiarás nunca Eugeo.

― Tú tampoco. ¡Mira que hablarme así incluso cuando nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo! ―respondió riéndose y contagiando a su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes se conocían desde que Kazuto fue aceptado en la corte como aspirante a escudero. Por la pequeña diferencia de edad, habían coincidido en los entrenamientos donde la negativa del pelinegro de darse por vencido interesó al, entonces, pequeño príncipe. Habían congeniado desde el principio y a Eugeo le molestaba, a la vez que le divertía, que Kazuto le tratase de manera mucho más solemne, desde su coronación; por lo menos, delante de los demás.

― De todos modos, no creo que me hayas hecho venir sólo para un saludo amistoso. ¿Me equivoco? ―preguntó Kazuto un poco impaciente. Eugeo sonrió mentalmente ante la poca paciencia de su amigo.

― ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – le guiñó un ojo mostrando una mueca divertida ante su evidente conjetura― Estás en lo correcto, necesito pedirte un favor.

― ¿Un favor?

Como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, el rey se levantó de su cómodo trono, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una mesita donde cogió una jarra de jugo de dátil. Sirvió dos vasos con toda calma.

― ¿Has oído los rumores?

― Aquí no hay rumores, alteza.

― Sí los hay. La gente habla sobre mí.

― ¿Sobre ti? ―Kazuto le miró con el ceño fruncido, bastante extrañado.

― Sí.

Eugeo se acercó con los dos vasos en las manos y le ofreció uno a su amigo. Bebió un trago y siguió hablando.

― Los reinos aledaños empiezan a estar algo... molestos.

Aquello empezaba a tener menos sentido que antes. La verdad es que nunca había oído nada malo ni de su rey ni de su país en general. Por eso, lo que acababa de revelarle Eugeo le sorprendía. El rey, sin embargo, conocedor de las tácticas y tejemanejes de sus enemigos aposentados entre la nobleza vecina, sabía que los alrededores iban a empezar a murmurar tarde o temprano.

― El mes que viene se celebrará mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes cuántos años cumplo?

― Veinticinco, claro que lo sé. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

― A pesar de ser el rey más joven de toda la zona, no soy precisamente un crío. He dejado atrás los años de mi preparación y mi coronación que ya son parte del pasado. Si algo me han enseñado estos años en el trono, querido amigo, es a saber que cuando mi país necesita algo, tengo que dárselo. Cuanto antes.

― Discúlpeme su majestad– la mirada del monarca le fulminó al instante aventándole a corregirse de inmediato – quiero decir, Eugeo, sigo sin entender nada, no le veo el sentido a todo este preámbulo.

Divertido ante su impaciencia, el rey se rió ligeramente y aprovechó para hacer una pequeña pausa. Bebió un par de tragos de jugo y cuando el sabor ácido abandonó su garganta, habló de nuevo.

― Mi país necesita una reina.

Kazuto, quien había empezado a beber de su vaso por primera vez durante todo el relato, se atragantó visiblemente. Empezó a toser sin poder disimularlo.

― ¿Una... una reina? ―preguntó una vez que se calmó, para confirmar si había oído bien.

― Sí, Kazuto. Una reina. Soy un hombre que está en la edad casadera. Las otras tierras están gobernadas por reyes establecidos y éstos se preguntan por qué no tengo una esposa todavía. Hasta ahora, los rumores eran escasos y se imitaban a las altas esferas de la monarquía y nobleza próximas, por lo que no les di importancia, pero según se aproximan mis veinticinco años me he dado cuenta de que nuestro reino está haciéndose eco de aquellos rumores y preguntándose lo mismo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kazuto miró a Eugeo. ¿Una esposa? ¿Una mujer allí? La idea se le hacía bastante difícil, nunca se había imaginado a su amigo como un hombre felizmente casado y con una familia. Por un momento, se preguntó si él mismo necesitaría una mujer algún día, pero el pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como hubo llegado. Él estaba bien gozando de soltería y de los privilegios que eso le confería.

― Hay algo que no entiendo ―murmuró Kazuto, después de haber logrado tomar su preciado trago de jugo.― ¿Me has llamado sólo para contarme que piensas buscar esposa?

― No, claro que no. Te he mandado llamar para decirte que ya la he encontrado.

― ¿¡Qué!?

El grito sorprendido del pelinegro hizo que su compañero se echase a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa Kazuto? ¿Tan poco atractivo me consideras? ―preguntó divertido solo para mortificar a su amigo.

― Sabes que no es eso. ¿Cuándo se supone que has estado buscando mujeres? ―preguntó en un susurro como si las paredes de palacio tuvieran oídos.

La risa del joven monarca aumentó ―No he estado buscando mujeres de esa manera, en realidad ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé. De algo me sirvieron todos los consejeros que viven pululando a mi alrededor... pues fue uno de ellos quien me aconsejó e informó sobre mi posible futura esposa. Al parecer en uno de los reinos más alejados, cerca del sur en Tolbana, la familia real está conformada por los reyes y sus dos hijos. Su hijo mayor ya está casado, pero su hija menor...

―Su hija menor no.

― Exacto. La menor aún no se ha casado y sus padres considerarán cualquier propuesta de matrimonio como una oportunidad para fortalecer el reino. Después de meditarlo durante varios días, decidí que no tenía nada que perder y envié mi petición.

― ¿Les pediste a unos reyes desconocidos la mano de su hija, sin haberla visto siquiera?

Normalmente, para garantizar una buena impresión, los pretendientes acudían a territorio real y exponían personalmente su deseo, por lo que una carta se consideraba inadecuada y solía descartarse desde el principio.

― Sí. Sinceramente, no pensé que llegaría a conseguir nada pero, gracias a la gran fortuna que he heredado, mi nombre ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba y los reyes saben quién soy y lo mucho que puedo ofrecerle a la princesa. Una semana después de mi envío, recibí la aprobación...

― Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás prometido? ¿Te vas a casar?

La voz del chico había sonado un poco más aguda de lo que había pretendido. La situación era bastante sorprendente e inverosímil para Kazuto.

― Eso parece, sí ―el rey contestó sin poder evitar sonreír abochornado, disfrutando de la cara de su amigo―. Y es aquí donde apareces tú.

― ¿Yo?

― La familia real parece que quiere asegurarse de que la princesa estará en buenas manos, así que me han puesto una condición que tengo que cumplir antes de poder desposarme con ella. Debo traerla hasta aquí, garantizando su seguridad en el camino que dura entre cinco y seis días.

― ¿Y quieres que te acompañe?

― No. Me temo que no puedo dejar mi reino desprotegido, eso convertiría al país en un blanco fácil y no quiero que los padres de mi prometida piensen que abandono mis obligaciones, aun siendo consciente que una causa como esta lo merecería. De veras estaría encantado de ir personalmente si Tolbana quedara a un día de aquí, pero en estas circunstancias no puedo. Por eso te pido que vayas en mi lugar, como mi hombre de confianza y representante.

― ¿¡Qué haga qué!?

Desde que había recibido el llamado de su rey, el joven se había imaginado mil cosas diferentes por las que podría necesitar su ayuda, algunas de ellas muy preocupantes. Pero no se había preparado para esa noticia. Su amigo estaba prometido, se casaría en unas semanas y tenía que ser él mismo quien trajera a la novia, protegiéndola durante el camino.

― Ese es el favor que te pido, que tu rey y amigo te pide ―continuó el monarca al ver que Kazuto se había quedado lelo―. Cuando recibí la aceptación, escribí una carta en respuesta en la que aclaré que no iba a poder presentarme personalmente a recoger a la princesa pero que enviaría a uno de los mejores soldados de la corte para asegurar su bienestar y seguridad durante el viaje. Kazuto, eres uno de los mejores de toda la región y confío plenamente en ti. De hecho, no se me ocurre mejor opción para cumplir con esta encomienda.

― Pero... es un poco desfavorable... Soy un soldado me dedico a defender a mi país ―respondió el chico con voz baja ―No a proteger damiselas...

El rey prefirió ignorar el último comentario de su amigo y continuó.

― Eres la persona más confiable que conozco Kazuto. No puedo entregarle esta misión a nadie más. ¿No lo entiendes? Estamos hablando de mi futura esposa. _Tu _reina.

El joven de negros cabellos suspiró abrumado.

― Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

El camino de ida y vuelta eran unos once días, y añadiendo que la mitad del recorrido tendría que estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en una jovencita que por sí misma no sabría defenderse, no parecía un viaje demasiado apetecible. Pero Eugeo era su rey y su amigo, sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar desde el principio.

― Sabes que sí ―dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

Eugeo pareció no darse cuenta de aquel gesto y, si lo vio, no hizo ningún comentario. Suspiró de alivio y miró a su compañero con un gesto de alegría, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

― Te lo agradezco mucho.

― ¿Creíste que no iba a aceptar?

― Existía la mínima posibilidad.

Sin dejar que Kazuto respondiera con algún comentario bajo una pretendida ofensa por su duda, el rey se dirigió hacia su escritorio y cogió dos pergaminos de diferentes tamaños, los dos enrollados y atados con un cordón negro para evitar que se desplegaran.

― El pequeño es una misiva que he escrito para que la entregues al llegar. Es un saludo cordial para los monarcas y les explico quien eres y que no tienen de que preocuparse ―explicó entregándole al chico el primer pergamino―. El grande es el mapa norte y sur, he marcado el camino que he considerado más fácil, para que no tengas problemas sobre todo al volver aquí sabes que es conveniente no repetir el mismo recorrido.

― De acuerdo ―dijo Kazuto no muy convencido mientras cogía ambos objetos.

― He dado órdenes precisas para que preparen tu equipaje y caballo. Está todo dispuesto esperando a que te decidas a partir mañana mismo si lo deseas.

― Veo que estás bastante ilusionado de ver a tu prometida... ―se burló al ver la expresión apenada de su compañero.

― Pues no lo voy a negar, los rumores dicen que se trata de una jovencita muy agraciada.

― ¿Y si está fea?

― Pues ni modo, ya he dado mi palabra de matrimonio ―se carcajeó, luego se acercó hacia el parco de su amigo y le abrazó amistosamente ―Gracias Kazuto.

― Me alegro de poder ayudar. A pesar de la poca confianza que tienes en mí ―bromeó.

Algo más tranquilo, al ver la expresión relajada del pelinegro, Eugeo también se permitió relajarse. Con un apretón de manos y una leve inclinación, dieron por finalizada aquella reunión. Pero cuando Kazuto iba a atravesar los portones y dejar al rey de nuevo a solas en aquel cuarto real, se volvió con gesto confundido.

― Por cierto mi rey, hay algo que todavía no me ha dicho.

― ¿A no? ―se extrañó él.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada a la que debo servir de escolta? ―preguntó con un leve asomo de burla.

Su amigo se echó a reír y dirigió sus ojos aguamarinos hacia la puerta.

― Cierto amigo, se trata de la princesa Yuuki, Asuna Yuuki.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

****En nombre del rey****

**para**

****Capítulo 2****

**Kazuto bostezó exageradamente y se incorporó del lecho rascándose la nuca. Miró hacia la ventana ubicada a su derecha. El sol asomaba tímidamente entre los tejados del reino, constatando que se había levantado a la hora que había previsto. La pregunta ****daba vueltas en su cabeza.**

**_¿Qué hacía despierto tan temprano?_**

**Como una bofetada ****mental r****ecordó los eventos del día anterior. Eugeo. Su rey. Debía cumplir una misión, ****traer a la princesa de Tolbana sana y salva hasta el reino de Rovia.** Con el cuerpo todavía somnoliento, se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo al colchón soltando un suspiro. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

.

.

― ¡Señor Kazuto! ¡Le estaba esperando!

El grito entusiasmado del chico de la cuadra sacó al nombrado de su mundo de ensueño. Se hubo aseado y vestido casi de forma inconsciente y llegaba a recoger a su hermoso alazán negro junto a los víveres algo dormido, con el pelo revuelto molestándole en la cara. Apartando los mechones negros, miró al chiquillo y le sonrió.

― Buenos días

El niño de catorce años le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones abiertos como platos, como si no se creyera que la persona que tenía delante le estuviera hablando y devolviendo el saludo.

― Las provisiones están preparadas para su partida señor, si quiere se las puedo traer ahora mismo ―dijo con la rapidez propia de la emoción de estar frente a su ídolo.

― Eso suena muy bien, pero… la verdad es que me vendría bien llenar el estómago primero. Me muero de hambre ―respondió Kazuto riéndose ligeramente.

Las mejillas del mozuelo se oscurecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había considerado que el joven necesitaba desayunar antes de partir. Avergonzado por su despiste, bajó la cabeza y balbuceó una disculpa, provocando una carcajada por parte del mayor.

—Está bien, no hay problema —le revolvió el cabello.

― L-Lo siento… Acompáñeme por favor… ― Todavía con la cara colorada, el chico guió a Kazuto hacia la cocina con la intención de remediar su error.

.

.

Ya con el estómago lleno, el joven se adentró en el pasillo por el que unos minutos antes se había ido el chico de la cuadra a ultimar algunos detalles sueltos de su partida. Cuando salió al patio exterior, los primeros rayos de sol que había visto desde su habitación habían llegado hasta el fondillo y le obligaron a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos al darle de lleno en el rostro. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la derecha, de donde provenían unos ruidos que solo podían ser provocados por los cascos de un caballo. Unos segundos después apareció el mozuelo sujetando las riendas de un hermoso alazán negro. En su lomo habían colocado una silla de montar y a ambos lados caían dos alforjas en las que seguramente estaban los víveres que Eugeo había mandado a preparar. A pesar del gran tamaño del animal, el niño no se veía intimidado y lo guiaba hacia su amo con una sonrisa en la cara.

― Él está en perfectas condiciones, señor Kazuto. No creo que le de ningún problema durante el viaje.

― Lo sé, es un animal muy noble.

El soldado se acercó al animal y dejó su mano suspendida delante de su hocico unos segundos antes de pasársela por las crines negras.

― ¿Preparado para esta aventura, amigo?

Como si pudiera entenderle, el caballo relinchó levemente y se acercó aún más a su mano.

― Supongo que por lo menos uno de los dos tiene que estar seguro de ello ―rió Kazuto.

Aseguró la silla y las cuerdas que sujetaban las bolsas y cuando estuvo seguro de todo, se acercó al chiquillo que le miraba atentamente.

― Gracias por todo ―dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro todo ceremonioso― Espero que estés aquí cuando regrese, no deseo conferirle la seguridad de mi alazán a nadie más.

Con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el niño asintió con gran entusiasmo.

Luego y mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, Kazuto se subió ágilmente al caballo; se arrebozó bajo su abrigada capa negra, se colocó la capucha, y el par de guantes de cuero. Controló que las riendas estuvieran bien ubicadas e hizo un pequeño ruido con sus labios, instándole a moverse.

― Vamos, a cumplir nuestra promesa ―dijo dándole una leve palmeada a su cuello.

Y dejando atrás la figura del mozuelo que permanecía estoico en el patio, empezó a trotar hacia las afueras del pueblo. Por un momento se alegró que él fuera el único que estuvo ahí para despedirlo.

.

.

El camino se Ie antojó largo, tedioso y monótono.

El paisaje era igual en ambos lados, de izquierda a derecha. Espesura, y más espesura. Kazuto seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del mapa que le había marcado Eugeo. Agradecía poder contar con aquel pergamino pese a que hasta el momento se sabía el camino de memoria gracias a las múltiples campañas militares fuera de la ciudad.

Los árboles eran muy altos y la vegetación bastante espesa, por lo que le habría resultado complicado encontrar el recorrido si no lo conociera. Por lo menos a la primera. A la luz del sol, el camino de arena se distinguía sin problemas debido al color ocre que resaltaba entre el verde del bosquecillo. Pero por la noche, las cosas eran diferentes. Las sombras y la escasa luz no permitían que el rastro, semejante a una cinta, resaltase y uno podía perderse con facilidad entre los hierbajos y los grandes árboles. Era el tercer día de viaje y el solitario peregrino empezaba a odiar el eterno silencio que solo se rompía alguna vez por el crujido de las ramas o por los relinchos propios del caballo. Aunque pensó que era imposible, realmente se alegraba ante la perspectiva de tener compañía humana a la vuelta.

El joven desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, comprobando que en una hora como muy tarde, iba a anochecer por completo y le iba a costar seguir. Además, estaba cansado no había realizado ninguna parada desde la mañana.

Varios metros atrás había dejado una posada, pero era mala idea retroceder sólo por una cama tibia; eso retrasaría el viaje. Rechazó la idea, y siguió andando, moviendo las riendas sobre su alazán para que este mermara el paso, encontró un claro entre los árboles que parecía agradable, y allí se dirigió.

Mientras se acercaba, estudió el mapa. Si pasaba la noche allí acampando y salía a primera hora bien temprano, al mediodía debería llegar a su destino, con lo que daba por concluido la mitad de su encargo. Suspiró con pesadez y dobló con sumo cuidado el pergamino, guiando al animal hacia el sector que había escogido previamente.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero los nervios de la misión que su rey le había encomendado empezaba a dominarle. Encendió una fogata pequeña y desplegó la manta que llevaba en su bolsa, la luna lo acompañó cuando se tumbó usando la base de un árbol como lecho. Casi prefería ir al campo de batalla, por lo menos no tenías que intentar caerle bien a tu enemigo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente se quedó dormido.

.

.

― Aguarde aquí un momento señor.

Kazuto asintió levemente y el lacayo desapareció por un inmenso y lujoso pasillo que tenía a su espalda, todavía viéndole de modo ceñudo. El anciano sirviente le había abierto las puertas de la gran mansión con recelo y, solo cuando le mencionó que era un mensajero enviado por el rey Eugeo, le guió hacia el interior. Atravesando medio castillo, el criado finalmente se detuvo delante de una puerta oscura y al abrir la estancia, le hizo un gesto invitándole a entrar, dejándole a solas.

Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de su mirada, Kazuto fue capaz de relajarse y se puso a mirar alrededor, mientras esperaba a que los monarcas le recibieran. En las paredes luminosas, se apoyaban un par de estanterías llenas de libros gruesos, y retratos de gente desconocida. La pequeña sala tenía en el centro una elegante mesa de roble que conjuntaba con los dos enormes sillones que la rodeaban. Realmente era un cuarto acogedor, pero que le hubieran llevado allí en vez de alguna de las habitaciones principales le ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Revisó su cabello por enésima vez, su aspecto general estaba bastante compuesto; vestía como un soldado. Y no era ajeno a que debía dar una buena impresión por causa de su rey.

Intentando relajarse, se acercó a las estanterías y empezó a inspeccionarlas en busca de algo que le pudiera entretener. Muchos libros, y algunos retratos pintados a óleo. Una mujer muy guapa con una hermosa sonrisa, y el dibujo de una niña con cara de muñeca. Con interés, acercó la mano uno de los retratos que tenía más cerca y justo cuando iba a tocarlo un sonido suave lo detuvo.

― Veo que tienes buen gusto... ―dijo una voz femenina con humor.

Kazuto se sobresaltó y colocando la mano a su espalda, se dio la vuelta avergonzado. En el marco de la puerta le miraba una mujer con expresión divertida. Llevaba su pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros dejando su cara despejada, de manera que el espectador pudo ver sin problemas el color castaño que tenían sus ojos. Era la misma dama del retrato, estaba seguro. Moviéndose sin dificultad a pesar del voluminoso vestido azul que llevaba puesto, ella se acercó al sofá que tenía más cerca, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con el sonido de sus zapatos. Cuando se acomodó dirigió su mirada hacia el joven. Él se había quedado casi paralizado al lado de la estantería y, con las dos manos detrás de él, parecía esperar a que le diera el permiso para sentarse.

― Por favor, siéntate ―dijo la mujer riéndose levemente ante la actitud del joven.

Algo torpe debido a los nervios producidos por el susto, se sentó en el otro asiento contemplando la cara de su acompañante, sin dar señales de querer empezar él mismo la conversación.

― Creo que deberíamos presentarnos ―murmuró ella amablemente —Soy Kyouko Yuuki, la esposa del rey y madre de la prometida…

—Ahhh… — Kazuto se puso de pie y rápido se inclinó en un gesto de reverencia —Es un placer conocerla majestad, soy Kazuto Kirigaya… uno de los soldados de...

― De la corte del rey Eugeo —le interrumpió animosa —Tu rey realmente debe tener absoluta confianza en ti… Esperábamos que viniera una pequeña compañía para custodiar a la futura reina de regreso...

—Mi señor no quería levantar las sospechas del enemigo trayendo una comitiva con tal fin… —inclinó la cabeza tratando de hablar con todo el respeto y la seriedad que la situación ameritaba. Seguía de pie — Majestad, créame que estoy absolutamente capacitado para cumplir esta misión, la princesa llegará sana y salva a su futuro hogar…

—Por favor, no estaba diciendo lo contrario — dijo la reina con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron —Confío en que lo harás.

Kazuto asintió no una sino varias veces, sintiéndose igual de nervioso que antes. Viendo a la reina más atentamente, descubrió que la dama parecía más joven de lo que él se imaginó, por lo menos después de haber tenido dos hijos; era muy guapa. Y pensó si sería posible que Asuna Yuuki hubiera heredado la sonrisa de su madre.

― Mi hija estará aquí dentro de un momento ―aclaró Kyouko.― Supongo que estarás deseando volver a tu reino.

No quería sonar descortés, pero así era. Cuando iba a responder, Kazuto se dio cuenta del tono triste que tenía impregnado la voz de la mujer.

― Cuidaré bien de ella, se lo prometo.

― Lo sé ―respondió con una sonrisa débil.― Sé que estará en buenas manos, tanto contigo como con tu rey. Es solo que es difícil despedirse de un hijo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando es la menor de la familia...

Al levantar el rostro y dirigir su vista hacia el joven, éste intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin ningún éxito.

― ¿Mi señora?

Ante la llamada, la reina se dio la vuelta y posó su mirada en el mismo sirviente que se había encargado de abrir la entrada al invitado, quien había abierto las puertas y esperaba que las dos personas que ocupaban la habitación se percataran de su presencia.

― El rey Shouzou los está esperando en la sala principal―dijo cuando supo que tenía toda la atención de la dama.

― De acuerdo, gracias Godfrey.

Antes de irse con una reverencia, la reina pudo comprobar la mirada crítica que tenía el viejo criado cuando observó a Kazuto de reojo. No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que el joven también se había dado cuenta y le respondía con una mueca enfadada.

― Acompáñame, por favor — murmuró —Parece que mi esposo por fin ha decidido que va a dejarla marcharse. Tenle paciencia ―pidió la mujer levantándose del sofá.

Kazuto se preguntó a que tanto se refería y siguió por detrás a la reina a lo largo de los anchos pasillos hasta que llegaron casi a la entrada del castillo. Tal y como les había dicho el criado, en la sala, al pie de una enorme escalera se encontraba una figura masculina enfundada en un perfecto traje real de terciopelo oscuro, de espaldas a ellos y sin despegar la vista del piso de arriba, como si estuviera esperando algo. O a alguien.

― Shouzou.

El aludido se giró y miró a las dos personas que habían interrumpido sus pensamientos. Cuando reconoció a su esposa, sonrió. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, Kyouko empezó las presentaciones.

― Querido, este es el mensajero que el rey Eugeo envió por nuestra Asuna. Su nombre es Kazuto ―Clavando su mirada en el rey, volvió a hablar.― Éste es mi esposo, el rey Shouzou.

En ese momento, el joven no supo si adelantar la mano para estrecharla con el rey o inclinarse como normalmente se hacía. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando la propia mano del rey apareció delante de él.

― Es un placer Kazuto.

― El placer es mío, su majestad.

El rey Shouzou era más alto que su amigo Eugeo, pensó con sorna. El cabello castaño del monarca apenas le rozaba los ojos. Y parecía casi doblar en edad a la reina. Seguramente el matrimonio de los reyes se había concertado de la misma forma, y fue arreglado por los padres de ambos. Se preguntó si el amor había nacido entre ellos, o solo fue el sentimiento de compañerismo acompañado de obligación.

Tras presentarse, el rey se aproximó a Kyouko y la tomó de la mano con suavidad.

― Asuna estará aquí en un momento.

A pesar de estar mirando a su esposa, Kazuto supo que se dirigía a ambos, por lo que asintió ligeramente. Intentando no incordiar demasiado a la pareja, miró la escalera con curiosidad.

― Conducen a los dormitorios principales ―aclaró la reina notando su curiosidad― Mi hija está preparando su equipaje.

Tras contemplar los rostros contrariados de la pareja, el joven supo que debía decir algo para animarlos, y aligerar la preocupación de sus hombros. Pero por más que pensó que expresar acorde a la situación, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que seguir recalcando que protegería a la princesa mejor que cualquiera.

― Cuidaré de ella, se lo prometo —afirmó.

Aunque entendía que aquello no cambiaba mucho la situación que vivían los reyes de Tolbana, se lo agradecieron con la mirada. Parecía que le iban a contestar, pero un ruido seco proveniente de la parte más alta de las escaleras atrajo toda la atención. Curioso, el joven también se giró. Lo primero que fue capaz de distinguir fue una cabellera del color del fuego.

Y su respiración se atoró.

Esperaba encontrar una adolescente tímida de mejillas sonrojadas y mirar esquivo. Pero la que allí descendía con gracia los escalones era una joven con la mirada en alto y actitud petulante. Agarraba con practicidad el ruedo de su vestido color vino, dejando sus piernas al descubierto más de lo que el protocolo que él conocía dictaba que era de buen gusto. Apartó la vista algunos segundos hasta que acabó de descender. Su piel era incluso más pálida que la de Kazuto, algo sorprendente para quien vivía en el sur, lugar donde el sol siempre brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

― Querida, este es Kazuto ―el rey se adelantó al extenderle su mano con absoluto cariño. Una vez la princesa se reunió con ellos, le pidió al joven que se acercara con un gesto. Este así lo hizo sintiendo que sus pies estaban llenos de plomo ― Él te llevará a Rovia, el reino del Norte.

Apartándose de sus padres, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de su escolta. Le miró a la cara, con curiosidad y algo de pena. Aprovechando el momento en el que ella le inspeccionaba, Kazuto se dispuso a mirarla también. Tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, tal vez un poco más expresivos, su cabello mandarina le caía suelto hasta la cintura, y contrastaba con el color borravino de su vestido y con su piel en extremo blanca.

Otra vez confirmaba sus sospechas de que no parecía una adolescente tímida. Le sostenía la mirada con absoluta convicción.

― Encantada Kazuto, soy Asuna.

Cuando esos labios de cereza se curvaron hacia arriba en un gesto amable, Kazuto pudo comprobar algo que, seguramente, le iba a traer muchos problemas. La sonrisa de Asuna era incluso más hermosa que la de su madre.

Y era más guapa también

.

.

_Nota:_

_Segundo capítulo completo de este fic!_

_Algo que me olvidé mencionar en el anterior… Tenía tanta prisa de subirlo que hice la nota de autor super apurada:_

_*Esta idea no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de una amiga de mi anterior fandom llamada "Lágrima de Luna" ella gentilmente me dio el permiso de usarla y reformarla a mi gusto. (Y créanme que la reformaré porque mi princesa aquí no será como la princesa de su fic…) pero como la idea en general del amor prohibido entre una princesa y su escolta me encanta, pues quise hacer algo similar contando con su permiso._

_Bueno, el tercer capitulo se demorará un poco más porque quiero escribir la 3ra parte de Galbi, y avanzar con mis fics de la #KiriAsuweek._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan~_


	3. Chapter 3

****En nombre del rey****

****Capítulo 3****

El día avanzaba rápidamente, el calor; dueño indiscutido del sur, se hacía palpable con cada segundo. El sol pegaba con fuerza y eso que solo era media mañana.

Kazuto había declinado la generosa oferta de los monarcas de pasar otra noche en Tolbana, decidiendo regresar esa jornada en lo posible. Tenía una orden con su rey, y no quería demorar más de lo necesario. Por supuesto, que él dispusiera eso no significaba que el viaje de vuelta iniciara pronto. Todo lo contrario… pese a que estaba preparado para partir, la despedida se hacía eterna. Entendía que la decisión de dejar ir a la princesa era difícil, pero tanto preámbulo lo inquietaba. El sol seguía avanzando en el cielo sin misericordia, por lo que otra vez volvió a ajustar las riendas.

Tiró dos, tres veces más hasta que aseguró los cierres casi con exageración, pero todo era fruto de la inquietud que sentía. Pasó la mano sobre el lomo y las oscuras crines de su querido caballo. Este relinchó levemente, como si hubiera notado la ansiedad del joven y quisiera tranquilizarle. A pesar de la risilla que se le escapó, Kazuto volvió a mirar el panorama; junto al robusto caballo blanco que el rey le había ofrecido, el alazán llevaba sobre su lomo gran parte del peso del majestuoso carruaje que se encontraba detrás. El interior ligeramente decorado y mullido, iba a ser el transporte de la joven princesa durante los cuatro días que duraría el viaje. Sintiendo como los nervios volvían a formar un incómodo nudo en el estómago ante esa perspectiva, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Con la mano todavía sobre el hocico de su corcel, su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo.

Aún desde la gran distancia a la que se encontraba, fue capaz de distinguir la figuras que se recortaban bajo la sombra que ejercía el imponente palacio del reino de Tolbana. En el umbral de la gran puerta, dos mujeres se abrazaban efusivamente. El sencillo vestido borravino de la princesa la distinguía sin ninguna dificultad, contrastando con el exuberante vestido real que portaba su madre. La reina separó con delicadeza a su hija de su cuerpo y, mirándola a los ojos, Kazuto pudo ver que hablaba con ella con solemnidad. Algunas palabras de consuelo, supuso. Desde su posición, percibió que Kyouko, tras secar sus propias lágrimas y las de la joven, se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Con un movimiento de muñeca deshizo el broche de uno de sus collares y depositó la cadenilla de plata en la palma extendida de una sorprendida y reacia Asuna.

Una repentina sacudida del carro hizo que el apoyo de Kazuto se tambaleara y el joven se viera obligado a desviar la vista. Sorprendido, echó un vistazo a los caballos, creyendo que el movimiento de alguno de ellos había provocado la desestabilidad del carruaje. Sin embargo, los animales se encontraban incluso más tranquilos que él.

― El equipaje está listo, señor.

Al oír una voz intrusa hablándole, dirigió la vista hacia delante. Con una mano sobre una de las puertas del carro abierta, indicando que había sido la culpable del inesperado tambaleo, se encontraba una joven de rostro pecoso y bonito. Sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en él. Llevaba su corto pelo recogido con algo parecido a una diadema. Vestía sencillo, pero elegante.

—¿Disculpe? —aventuró confundido al verla ahí.

—Soy la dama de compañía de la princesa —respondió con cierta petulancia. Y agregó al notar que el muchacho seguía sin comprender —Iré con ustedes.

Se golpeó mentalmente… ¿Acaso creyó por un momento que habría de viajar a solas con Asuna por cuatro días enteros y sus respectivas noches? Se sintió estúpido por haber considerado algo similar, pero decidió no exteriorizarlo. Asintió —Por supuesto, soy Kazuto.

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente y él creyó advertir que estaba luchando con algo que atravesaba su mente. Tenía la intención de decir alguna palabra amena, pero al percatarse de la rabia y la tristeza que los ojos de la mujer mostraban, al soldado se le quedó el nudo de palabras atascado en la garganta. Ella, que se había quedado mirándole sin ninguna intención de ocultar sus sentimientos.

― Es solo una niña, señor. No puedo creer que venga hasta aquí para consumar semejante desfachatez —Sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, se inclinó con educación y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel aparcamiento improvisado.

Todavía con la mirada fija en la dirección que había tomado la doncella, que debía tener su edad más o menos, Kazuto se quedó pensando en las palabras recién escuchadas que habían conseguido que el nudo de su estómago volviera. ¿Entendían ellos que no era su culpa? ¿Que él solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes?. Suspiró ruidosamente, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar. Su sombra se reflejaba en el camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la entrada principal, haciéndose cada vez más larga y negra. Cuando las primeras formas oscuras llegaron al campo de visión del joven soldado, este salió de su ensoñamiento y se dio la vuelta. El sol del mediodía le dio en plena cara, y aunque picaba no fue suficiente para cegarle. Aun así, agradeció el calorcillo que raramente recibía en el norte. Iba a cerrar los ojos para perderse en la gravedad de sus deberes cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, reclamando su atención. Sobresaltado, alzó la vista. A su derecha se encontraba el rey, enfundado en el mismo traje elegante de antes, y mirándole con una expresión algo rara pintada en la cara.

Turbado por su presencia, Kazuto se debatió entre inclinarse como su educación le pedía o quedarse quieto para evitar que el monarca se viera obligado a apartar la mano.

― Vas a escoltar a mi hija durante días Kazuto, creo que por un momento podemos dejar la exagerada cortesía.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan obvio, el joven asintió aún con el cuerpo rígido. El rey se rió suavemente.

― Siento la tardanza. Se que tienes ganas de partir, pero al parecer ahora es Kyouko a quien le está costando hacerse a la idea.

Al oír su voz impregnada de tristeza, Kazuto reconoció en su cara el mismo sentimiento que debía sentir en ese momento toda la familia real. El nudo se hizo más grande.

― No se preocupe, alteza. No me corre tanta prisa ― mumuró con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Consciente de la pesadumbre del muchacho, el rey apretó el agarre sobre su hombro, intentando agradecérselo de alguna manera.

El sonido de varios tacones rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. El rey se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero el joven tardó algo más en atreverse, casi sin fuerzas para enfrentarse con su misión. Sabiendo que detrás de él se encontraban la mujer a la que había estado esperando, Kazuto se tragó el malestar que había empezado a sentir y volvió la vista.

― Ya estamos listas.

Kyouko, unos pasos más adelantada que sus acompañantes, se había acercado a ellos para avisarles, con voz firme y una ligera sonrisa húmeda dibujada en sus labios, fruto de la despedida anterior.

El escolta asintió aliviado, se inclinó con respeto ante los monarcas y se alejó despacio, en dirección al carruaje. Intentando pasar desapercibido, al menos durante los siguientes diez minutos, se acercó a su caballo de nuevo. El animal le miraba con sus ojos negros muy abiertos, sin dar señales de nerviosismo o de inquietud a pesar de la novedad que le suponía cargar con un peso tan grande sobre su espalda. Irónicamente, parecía estar más decidido que su dueño.

― Señor, cuando guste podemos irnos.

La doncella de antes se encontraba junto a él, con las emociones algo más calmadas que la vez anterior. El joven suspiró. De verdad tenía ganas de poner rumbo hacia Rovia. Se aproximó a la puerta del carruaje que tenía más cerca y la abrió, cediéndole el paso a la mujer para que entrara en el vehículo. Cuando esta subió el pequeño escalón y atravesó el umbral, el joven se volvió buscando a la última pasajera.

Tomada de las manos por su madre, Asuna se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia. Sujetando todavía el pomo de la puertecilla, Kazuto no se movió de su posición y se quedó esperando pacientemente a que decidiera acercarse.

― Nos veremos en la boda, cielo. ― se despidió Kyouko tras besar la frente de su hija con cariño.

― Cuídate mucho, por favor. ― pidió el rey.

― Lo haré. Papá, mamá todo saldrá bien― prometió la joven sonriéndoles.

—Por supuesto que sí, Eugeo quedará cautivado cuando te vea… asegúrate que así sea… —la reina le guiñó un ojo en complicidad logrando que por primera vez el rostro de la muchacha tomara el color de su cabello.

—Kyouko… —el monarca regañó a su mujer, pero esta solo soltó una risilla.

La muchacha hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó a paso lento de sus padres. Cuando llegó al carruaje, su escolta seguía esperándola, con el hueco de la puerta despejado. Ante el gesto, la princesa dirigió sus grandes ojos amielados hacia él y le sonrió con gratitud.

― Gracias. ― le dijo antes de subir al carro.

A pesar del embobamiento que le producía ver la sonrisa de la princesa, Kazuto pudo distinguir un ligero destello cerca del inicio de su escote, que había titilado ligeramente cuando Asuna se recogió el ruedo del vestido para entrar. Cerrando la puerta tras la muchacha, el soldado sacudió la cabeza sin darle importancia. Con una vergonzosa sensación de alegría, se subió al asiento de madera que se situaba en la parte delantera y tomó las riendas. Cuando se sintió bien acomodado y con los caballos atentos a sus órdenes, dirigió su mirada hacia los reyes, que le miraban con esa agridulce expresión de tristeza y benignidad.

― Cuidaré bien de ella. ― dijo con la sensación de haber dicho esa frase demasiadas veces en un mismo día.

― Lo sabemos.

― Cuando llegues a tu reino, agradeceríamos que uno de los mensajeros de Eugeo nos avisara. ― pidió Kyouko con voz suplicante.

― Así se hará, no se preocupe. ― prometió el joven asintiendo enérgicamente.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza como despedida, Kazuto atrajo las riendas hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que los dos caballos empezaran a tirar del vehículo. Solo cuando atravesaron el gran portón de la entrada del castillo, el joven se permitió relajarse, sin saber que tras la madera en la que se apoyaba, Asuna apretaba con inquietud el extremo de la cadenilla de plata que le rodeaba el cuello.

.

.

Monótono.

Si Kazuto tenía que describir en una sola palabra el principio de su viaje de vuelta, sin duda habría elegido monótono. El tambaleo del carro y el constante ruido que hacían los cascos de los caballos al chocar contra el suelo parecía ser lo único que acompañaba al joven. Aunque lo había hecho cientos de veces en los últimos minutos, el escolta se apoyó en la madera frontal del carro que ejercía de respaldo, con la intención de intentar escuchar algo. Lo que fuera.

Ni un sonido.

Nada. Tanto silencio allí dentro le inquietaba, ya que la idea de que las pasajeras no hablaran o hablaran demasiado bajo, no le gustaba en absoluto.

El joven suspiró, dándose por vencido, y se incorporó de nuevo, alargando la mano hacia su izquierda para recoger el mapa que Eugeo le había preparado para dicha ocasión. La poca luz que daba la luna hacía difícil la lectura del pergamino, pero Kazuto consiguió dar con lo que buscaba. Unos minutos más hacia delante y podrían pasar la noche en una posada que había cerca del final del camino. El soldado agradeció mentalmente su suerte. No tenía ganas de meterse entre la espesura del bosque sin la luz del sol. Al menos no durante la primera noche.

Con un movimiento de las riendas hizo que los dos caballos aumentaran el ritmo, plegó el mapa para guardarlo, y volvió a apoyarse en la madera, alerta a cualquier sonido. De nuevo, nada. El viaje iba a ser muy largo.

Antes de lo previsto, Kazuto fue capaz de distinguir una delgada columna de humo que revelaba la localización de la posada. Desviando solo un par de veces el carro, se vio delante de un gran claro verde, algunos metros alejados del camino que habían estado siguiendo, y en el que se extendía la estancia de un tamaño superior al esperado. Poco a poco los animales fueron aminorando el paso hasta pararse, el escolta soltó las riendas con alivio y bajó del incómodo tablón de madera. Sus músculos crujieron cuando se estiró como un gato. Se sacudió las manos antes de acercarse lentamente a la puerta del vehículo y, cogiendo aire, dio un pequeño golpecito de advertencia. Luego agarró el picaporte, y abrió mirando hacia el interior.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban cara a cara, cada una sentada en un asiento diferente. Con uno de los cojines sobre su regazo, Asuna se había acomodado en el rincón mullido del otro extremo y las cortinillas semitransparentes estaban apartadas, por lo que la joven parecía bastante entretenida mirando el exterior. La doncella fue la primera en desviar la vista hacia el intruso, fijando su mirada en él con extrañeza y desdén. Solo cuando la princesa dejó olvidada la ventana y le miró, Kazuto se decidió a hablar.

― Hemos parado delante de una posada, alteza. He pensado que le vendría mejor dormir en una cama que dentro del carruaje.

― La verdad es que no me importaría pasar la noche sobre un colchón. ― bromeó la joven ― Gracias.

De repente, fue consciente de que apenas había mirado a la otra mujer desde que había abierto la puerta y, dominado por la vergüenza, se giró hacia ella.

—Muchas gracias, señor… —y añadió en ese mismo tono inerte —Me llamo Liz.

Kazuto estaba seguro de que ella le odiaba, y firmemente se oponía al destino que se cernía sobre su ama, y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto cortés —Es… es un placer… — y ante la mirada taladrante de ambas, se tragó la vergüenza y volvió a hablar ― Voy a pedir las habitaciones, no tardaré mucho.

El leve asentimiento de las pasajeras le dio al joven la señal que necesitaba. Si más miramientos echó a andar hacia la posada.

El material que lo constituía era bastante nuevo y moderno, mejor conservado de lo que uno podía esperar de un edificio situado en un lugar como aquel, pero Kazuto no se dejó sorprender demasiado. Giró la perilla brillante y empujó la pesada puerta para poder ingresar en el interior, haciendo sonar la campanilla que colgaba en el umbral. Toda la estructura de madera, las alfombras delgadas de un color rojizo que se encontraban repartidas por toda la estancia inferior y las pequeñas lámparas de aceite que estaban colocadas de manera que no quedaba nada en sombras, daba un ambiente algo hogareño al lugar. Con el presentimiento de haber acertado, el joven se acercó al mesón barnizado que tenía enfrente para pedir las habitaciones. Detrás de la mesa, en un mueble pequeño, se encontraban recogidas un montón de llaves un tanto oxidadas, al lado de una pluma y de un tintero casi vacío.

Alargando la mano presionó la campanilla y aguardó a que lo atendieran.

.

.

Con dos llaves en su poder se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta descubriendo que ambas jóvenes se encontraban allí, al parecer no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad y habían ido a buscarlo.

Se acercó sonriendo ― Aquí tienen ― Kazuto alargó la mano y dejó caer una de las llaves en la palma abierta de Liz quien le agradeció con un gesto distraído ― Mi habitación estará al lado, si surge algún problema puede avisarme en cualquier momento, alteza ― dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja sin poder evitarlo, luego al ver que la doncella se volvía con la intención de ir a buscar el equipaje allá afuera, se le adelantó frenándola con un gesto. ― Yo me encargaré de llevar las maletas. Pueden ir subiendo para acomodarse.

Ante el asentimiento de la sirvienta, el soldado se dirigió hacia afuera y volvió minutos después con las maletas. Llegó a tiempo de ver como Liz agarraba del brazo a Asuna y la conducía por el pasillo hacia una escalera. Subió detrás de ambas contando los peldaños mentalmente, y al llegar al número veintitres, dejó las escaleras atrás y se adelantó, mirando hacia los lados en busca de las habitaciones. Cuando divisó el número 503 entallado en la parte alta de una de las pesadas puertas, se acercó y dejó el equipaje apoyado en el umbral. Eran más pesadas de lo que parecía.

Liz se acercó hacia él y metió la llave en la cerradura igual de oxidada, giró la muñeca hasta oír un click y, después, empujó hacia dentro. Con la entrada despejada, tanto Liz como Kazuto esperaron a que fuera Asuna la primera en adentrarse en el interior del cuarto y, solo entonces, se dispusieron a seguirla. El escolta recogió las maletas, las dejó en el primer sitio libre que vio y con un ligero suspiro, captó la atención de las mujeres.

― Creo que sería conveniente partir mañana temprano. ¿Habría algún problema?

― En absoluto ― habló la princesa por primera vez en toda la noche. Y aunque su voz sonaba suave había un dejo de fatiga en su hermoso rostro.

― Bien… —desvió la mirada de ella —Entonces nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora. Si hay algún problema, avisenme. Buenas noches ― se despidió, presuroso por hallarse a solas.

Con una reverencia de cortesía, Kazuto se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Unos segundos después se apoyó sin cuidado en la pared, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y relajarse durante unos breves minutos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

.

.

La noche, al contrario de lo que había pensado Kazuto, era muy calurosa. Demasiado. A pesar de estar a varias horas de distancia del palacio Yuuki, el calor sureño parecía haberles seguido y se divertía haciendo pegajosas las sábanas. El joven se sacudió por tercera vez las delgadas mantas de encima y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. No estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia del frío que tanto adoraba, por lo que el calor estaba causando estragos, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto y la nuca, en un intento de secarse el sudor, completamente agobiado por el clima a pesar de estar semidesnudo. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de poder refrescarse de alguna manera.

Se levantó del colchón pegajoso, se vistió los pantalones que había dejado botados al pie de la cama, y se encaminó hacia las largas cortinas de la pared frente a la cama, corriendo cada una de ellas hacia lados opuestos, descubriendo lo que él buscaba. Una puerta de cristal que daba a una pequeña terraza situada en la parte de atrás de la posada. Con mejor ánimo, Kazuto abrió la puerta transparente y salió al exterior, apoyándose en la barandilla oscura para disfrutar del ligero aire que le llegaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento eliminara el calor que había llegado a odiar en unas horas, enfriándole poco a poco todo el cuerpo. Aunque no era el frío helado del norte, Kazuto suspiró con gran alivio ante el agradable cambio de temperatura. Tan relajado estaba que el suave cliqueo de la terraza contigua pasó desapercibido para él.

Cuando creyó que su habitación había dejado de ser algo parecido a un sauna, se medio incorporó, dispuesto a volver a entrar e intentar dormir. Se estiró ruidosamente, bostezando a gusto, saliendo de su ensoñamiento y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando una voz le hizo pararse en seco.

― Buenas noches Kazuto.

El corazón le subió hasta la garganta con gran velocidad al mirar hacia su derecha con sobresalto. En la terraza que tenía al lado, Asuna le miraba con una expresión divertida. Se había quitado las horquillas del cabello y este caía, salvaje sobre sus hombros y espalda. Los tacones habían sido sustituidos por unas zapatillas planas, lo que le permitió al joven descubrir que él era algo más alto de lo que había parecido en un principio, y Asuna había dejado el largo vestido color borravino llevando un a enagua blanca que le rozaba las rodillas. Kazuto supuso que, al contrario que él, la princesa estaba más acostumbrada al excesivo calor de su tierra, por eso vestía tan ligero.

Al ver a la joven de esa manera tan natural, el escolta no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente si él tendría derecho a observar aquella imagen. Consciente de la respuesta desagradable, decidió abandonar sus pensamientos. Pero eso fue casi peor.

Cuando desvió la vista de la joven, su mirada se fijó en su propio cuerpo, y fue en ese momento en el que se acordó de su falta de vestimenta. Ver su torso completamente al descubierto le provocó una agria sensación de vergüenza, sentimiento que se reflejó en su cara, y que ayudo a Asuna a averiguar que le pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta, se rió con diversión, a pesar del rubor que coloreó sus mejillas del mismo rojo que las de él.

Al oír la risa cantarina de la princesa, el bochorno del joven soldado aumentó y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para ir en busca de una camiseta o una chaqueta que le cubriera.

― No te preocupes ― dijo la joven al descubrir sus intenciones. ― Creo que, por esta vez, podemos prescindir de tanta educación y cortesía.

Asombrado tanto por su petición como por la forma de hablarle, Kazuto se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, antes de volver a su posición inicial con lentitud. Al contrario, la princesa parecía completamente relajada. Había apoyado ambas manos en la barandilla y dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello, despejándolo de su cara. Con el rostro y el cuello al descubierto, Kazuto pudo ver una cadena larga de plata que llevaba la chica recogida en su nuca con un broche. En el extremo colgaba una figurilla brillante que el joven no pudo distinguir desde su posición, debido al constante movimiento del colgante producido por la brisa nocturna. Asuna se giró hacia él con la intención de decir algo, pero al ver la cara intrigada que tenía su acompañante, siguió el rumbo de su vista. Cuando supo lo que pasaba, sonrió ligeramente y recogió el final del collar en la palma de su mano. Con dos dedos, agarró una parte de la cadena, de manera que la figura colgante quedó a la vista.

― Me lo dio mi madre antes de partir ― explicó con cierta nostalgia.

Era una pequeña lágrima semitransparente, con algunos reflejos azules, parecía ser extremadamente delicada. Kazuto la miró con curiosidad, suponiendo que sería de cristal.

― Es algo así como el emblema de mi familia ― rió Asuna.

Kazuto sonrió, sin poder evitar pensar que el colgante iba muy acorde con ella.

― Es muy bonito ― dijo.

― Y a la luz del sol es aún mejor ― indicó Asuna con entusiasmo.

Como si la luna pudiera igualar la luz solar, se giró hacia el pequeño satélite y elevó el colgante hacia él. La sonrisilla que se le había formado al soldado en la cara se fue borrando poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de la excesiva fuerza con la que Asuna agarraba el extremo de la cadena.

― Podrá viajar hacia el sur cuando desee ... quiero decir, cuando desees ― se rectificó con esfuerzo tras la mirada reprobatoria de su compañera.

Suspirando, la princesa recogió la cadenilla ― Lo sé. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

― Puede que el sol no sea tan fuerte en el norte, pero se reflejará de la misma manera en la lágrima ― intentó bromar el chico. ― Te gustará mi reino ― agregó al notar que sus palabras no habían hecho efecto.

― En el fondo, se que me acabaré acostumbrando ― sonrió ella levemente.

Como la joven no parecía tener ninguna intención de seguir hablando, el escolta estudió su rostro, intentando averiguar aquello que la atormentaba.

― Solo espero acostumbrarme a todo lo demás ― dijo Asuna con un hilo de voz y mirándole casi con apuro.

Kazuto lo entendió casi de inmediato.

― Eugeo es un buen hombre, princesa ― animó el joven sin evitar referirse a ella con algo de educación. ― Estoy seguro de que… ambos se entenderán apenas se vean.

― Ese hombre no me quiere, Kazuto ― explicó la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

A pesar del cambio de ritmo que sufrió su pulso al oír a la princesa llamarle por su nombre, el joven la miró con entendimiento. Asuna no estaba preocupada por el cambio de hogar, la separación de sus padres, el largo viaje o la boda. Era la idea de tener que abandonar su reino por un rey al que, simplemente, le era conveniente casarse, lo que la quemaba por dentro.

Kazuto abrió la boca con la intención de decir algunas palabras que pudieran ayudar, pero lo único que consiguió fue proporcionarle a la joven una imagen bastante cómica, boqueando durante unos segundos como un pescado fuera del agua.

― Creo que voy a ir a acostarme― dijo la princesa con una sonrisa algo más sincera. ― Si Liz se despierta y me ve aquí fuera, seguro que me regañará.

― Está bien. Yo ... también voy a intentar dormir ― respondió con voz ronca.

― Nos vemos por la mañana Kazuto ― se despidió Asuna, como si le hubiera gustado decir su nombre. ― Buenas noches.

Y, con un ligero movimiento de mano y sonriendo, la chica se perdió en el interior de su habitación. En el otro lado, el soldado se quedó inmóvil, observando la terraza que se había quedado vacía. Cerró los puños inconscientemente, con un nudo en la garganta. La preocupación de Asuna le había provocado una desagradable sensación, sintiéndose casi como un verdugo al llevarla hacia un futuro que ella ni siquiera quería. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

.

.

_Nota:_

_Y hoy vengo a cumplir una tradición que se remonta por años desde que empecé a escribir… y es ¡actualizar en mi cumpleaños!_

_Así es, hoy 21/09 es mi cumples y pues aquí estoy, trayendo la tercera parte de este fic ^^_

_(A ver que no intento llamar la atención, y hacerme de grandeza ni nada similar. Es un tradición que he cumplido fielmente desde que estoy en Fanfiction y que me parece bonita continuarla aquí)  
Si desean saludarme pueden hacerlo por aquí._

_Hahaha Gracias por leer! Oficialmente faltan nueve días para la #kiriasuweek2017!_

_Sumi Chan~_


	4. Chapter 4

****En nombre del Rey****

****Capítulo 4****

A las 9 de la mañana, en el sur no hacía falta tapar las ventanas con las cortinas para evitar que los rayos del sol penetraran en las habitaciones. Pero Kazuto no había pensado que lejos de su casa, esas cosas cambiarían. Antes de lo que él había previsto, el cuarto se llenó de luz, dándole en la cara y obligándole a despertar. El joven se giró hacia el lado contrario, refunfuñando por lo bajo, con la intención de seguir durmiendo aunque fuera un poco más. Sin embargo, al desperezarse notó la humedad de la cama que había conseguido obviar toda la noche, por lo que le fue imposible acomodarse en una nueva postura y conciliar el sueño.

Con cansancio y algo enfadado por su torpeza, se levantó con lentitud y, aún con los ojos cerrados obviando el gracioso espectáculo que estaba dando, se acercó a las cortinas para volver a dejar la habitación en la penumbra que tanto apreciaba. Al tapar de nuevo la ventana, Kazuto fue capaz de abrir los ojos sin miedo a cegarse. Por un momento volvió a considera la idea de volver a dormirse, pero el simple pensamiento de estar envuelto en las sábanas pegajosas le quitó las ganas con gran rapidez. Echó un vistazo por la habitación, localizando las prendas que había dejado tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo y cuando aceptó mentalmente que sus horas de sueño habían acabado, recogió la ropa para vestirse. Hubiera sido genial darse un refrescante baño… pero eso retrasaría su camino a casa, así que obviando su mal humor, fue cubriéndose su desnudez con torpeza, colocándose primero los pantalones y después la olvidada camiseta.

Mirando la cama deshecha, se acercó y acomodó las mantas con rapidez, y luego recogió el poco equipaje que tenía repartido por la estancia y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Introdujo la llave que había tenido guardada en su bolsillo en la cerradura, la giró hasta asegurar el cerrojo y se dirigió hacia la planta de abajo. El sonido de sus pasos sobre los escalones casi hizo eco en la silenciosa sala, lo que le indicó a Kazuto que era el primero en levantarse.

Más animado de poder contar con algunos minutos para sí mismo se dedicó a inspeccionar las instalaciones buscando donde podría desayunar.

.

.

― Buenos días ―la melodiosa voz le obligó a volver al mundo real.

― Buenos días princesa ―devolvió el saludo luchando por no mirarla demasiado. Recordaba su encuentro en el balcón, y no sabía como comportarse con ella. Se había mudado de ropa, cambiando su vestido por una blusa blanca y una falda verde que le llegaba a los tobillos. Se había trenzado el cabello sencillamente, y pese a que vestía con simpleza; su porte, su estampa de futura reina era innegable. ¿Ella se daría cuenta? ¿Qué pese a que vistiera así seguía llamando la atención de todo? Pero Asuna se veía tranquila y sosegada, como si el episodio de la noche anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Puedes llamarme Asuna… —le corrigió con voz suave respondiendo a su saludo.

Él la miró atónito. No. ¿Cómo iba a tutearla? El encuentro de ayer se le antojaba a estas alturas tan irreal, tan lejano… como un sueño bonito del que tuvo que despertar.

— Sería demasiado pretencioso de mi parte, alteza —respondió con acento apenado.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera replicar a sus palabras, un nuevo par de pasos se oyó, y la doncella pecosa hizo apareció. Con rostro severo y ojos cargados de sueño. Miró a ambos ceñuda.

—Buenos días Kazuto-san. ¿Estamos listos para continuar el viaje?

El joven suspiró. La mala predisposición de la doncella era algo con lo que no sabía como actuar.

—Esperaré a que desayunen —miró a la princesa que seguía atenta a sus palabras —Mientras tanto alistaré el equipaje, pero me preocupa que emprendan el viaje con el estómago vacío. Podemos perder una hora en lo que se alimentan.

—Está bien, me parece razonable —respondió la doncella, y Kazuto desvió la mirara para atenderla —¿Dónde es el servicio?

El escota le indicó el pasillo con un gesto, al final de este se veía una habitación agradable —Esperaré afuera.

.

.

Luego de salir al exterior se quedó largo rato bajo la sombra huidiza que se proyectaba bajo el techo. El calor era soportable, pero los rayos del sol picaban por lo que se quedó ahí saboreando la momentánea quietud. Tras varios minutos eternos, se mentalizó de qué tenía cosas que hacer y salió bajo el sol de la mañana para acercarse a los animales y engancharles las riendas de nuevo. Se tomó todo su tiempo, acomodándolos y cerciorándose de que pese a que llevaban el carro aquel, viajaran con cierta comodidad.

Justo cuando terminó de asegurar las cuerdas, oyó la campana de la posada a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta, observando como la princesa y su dama se acercaban, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Cuanto antes reanudaran su viaje, mejor.

.

.

A pesar de escuchar solamente el trote de los animales de nuevo, en esta ocasión Kazuto lo agradeció. No había descansado demasiado esa noche y el silencio le proporcionaba una sensación de paz a la que se había ido mal acostumbrando durante la mañana. Desde que había dirigido el carro por el bosquecillo, apenas había tocado el mapa y se pudo permitir disfrutar del sonido característico de la vegetación. La somnolencia sobrevolaba recordándole sus escasas horas de sueño. Solo cuando el calor empezó a ser un poco más molesto, el escolta salió del sopor en el que había estado durante demasiado tiempo, y miró hacia el cielo. Las copas de los árboles tapaban el sol casi por completo, pero fue capaz de intuir que quedaba poco para que fuera mediodía. Suponiendo que las dos pasajeras querrían descansar tras estar viajando toda la mañana, cogió el mapa y lo inspeccionó en busca de algún sitio que le pudiera servir. Al estar en medio del bosque, sabía que tendrían que ingeniárselas para comer y dormir entre la espesura, pero no les vendría mal encontrar una zona algo más cómoda. Una mancha azul pintada en el pergamino le llamó la atención. Un gran lago se habría paso entre la vegetación, lo que suponía agua y, seguramente, algunos árboles frutales de los que podían aprovecharse. Contento por su descubrimiento, marcó mentalmente la ruta y tiró ligeramente de las riendas.

El hallazgo del pequeño oasis no pasó inadvertido para ambos caballos, parecían especialmente conscientes, por lo que Kazuto apenas tuvo que guiarlos por los diferentes atajos. Cuando la humedad fue apreciable hasta para él, una agria sensación empezó a apoderarse de su garganta, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de la sed que tenía. Y por el trote apresurado de los animales, no era el único. Por suerte, el lago no quedaba demasiado lejos y en cuestión de segundos fueron capaces de apreciar el azul aguamarina destacando entre los diferentes tonos de verde. Kazuto hizo que el carro se detuviera con un seco movimiento de muñeca, se bajó de su alto asiento y se dirigió hacia los caballos, consciente de la necesidad de agua que tenían. Una vez que sintieron que el peso de las riendas desaparecía, trotaron unos metros y hundieron los hocicos en la orilla del lago con gran rapidez.

Al verlos tan apresurados, el joven se maldijo mentalmente. La próxima vez no se tomaría el calor del sol de media tarde tan a la ligera. Pensar en el clima que tanto odiaba, hizo que la garganta le picara de nuevo, así que se dispuso a recorrer lo poco que le separaba de una de las puertas del carruaje. Sin entender demasiado bien el por qué, llamó ligeramente como pidiendo permiso y abrió la puerta, observando como las dos mujeres que estaban acomodadas en el interior le miraban, esperando una explicación sobre el repentino parón.

― Hemos parado ante un lago, alteza ―empezó a hablar sin poder abandonar su reciente manía de dirigirse solo a la pelirroja.― Los animales estaban sedientos y he pensado que no vendría mal un descanso antes de acampar esta noche.

— ¿Acampar?

La voz histérica de la mucama hizo que girara sus ojos en su dirección — La posada más próxima queda a varios kilómetros, y no lo aconsejo… — musitó lentamente.

— El clima está un poco extenuante, creo que me apetece descansar bajo las copas de los árboles… —le ayudó la princesa al ver la mueca enojosa de su doncella.

— Pero Asuna-sama…

— Liz, será divertido —la cortó antes de que empezara a quejarse y a lamentarse por tener que exponerla a los inminentes peligros de estar a campo abierto.

— Pero Asuna-sama, no lo aconsejo… si algo llega a ocurrir…

— Si algo llegara a ocurrir, estoy perfectamente capacitado para cuidar a su majestad —intervino el muchacho ya con acento cortante —Mi señor confía plenamente en mí, por eso me encomendó la misión de escoltar a la futura reina. Y es lo que haré, la dejaré sana y salva en las manos de mi rey.

La pasión con la que habló hizo que ambas guardaran silencio. Sobre todo el objeto del altercado, que lentamente bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al parecer era la primera vez que alguien se refería a ella con su futuro título. El de _Reina._

― Gracias. Creo que de verdad necesito estirar las piernas.

Kazuto asintió y se alejó, camino del lago, deseoso de saciar su sed. Se inclinó en un extremo sumergiendo ambas manos, para luego dirigir la poca cantidad de agua clara que había conseguido reunir, hacia su boca.

Repitiendo el proceso dos o tres veces más, el escozor de garganta se fue aliviando, permitiendo al soldado suspirar con tranquilidad y mirar hacia su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando observó que el lago era mucho más amplio y azul de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento, y de seguro contaba con algo de profundidad.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario, se felicitó mentalmente al percatarse de la gran cantidad de manzanos que había supuesto que encontrarían, y que les iba a facilitar el cobijo y algo de comida aquella noche. Intentando no sonreír cuando la imagen de la expresión horrorizada de Liz, ante la palabra acampar le vino a la mente de nuevo, se alejó sin prisa de la orilla en la que se había colocado para beber agua y se dispuso a recoger las riendas que debían de seguir en el suelo. El joven se agachó, deshizo un par de nudos que se habían formado con el ajetreo de los caballos y las apartó para que no estorbasen. Al alzar los brazos para colocarlas en la parte delantera del carruaje, pudo ver por encima de su hombro a Liz, sentada en el escalón de la puerta por la que él mismo las había avisado del temporal descanso. En un principio, su intención había sido dejarla tranquila, pero al notar que no estaba acompañada, frunció el ceño extrañado. Rodeó el vehículo, disminuyendo el ritmo al pasar al lado de la ventana contraria, pero lo único que vio fue la espalda de la doncella a través de la ventana. Terminó de dar la vuelta y se dirigió a ella con la mayor suavidad y respeto posible.

― ¿Dónde está la princesa?

La joven pareció salir de su ensoñamiento y le miró ceñuda durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

― Ha ido a observar el lago más de cerca. Al parecer la vista desde aquí no era lo suficientemente buena.

Kazuto dirigió su mirada, algo sorprendido por el repentino interés de la futura reina por el agua, hacia las orillas verdes intentando verla. Aquel día, Asuna había decidido vestir con más simpleza, por lo que al soldado no le fue difícil encontrarla. Despidiéndose en voz baja de la doncella, echó a andar hacia la pelirroja. Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que supuso que no se había percatado de su presencia. Por un momento, la idea de aprovechar el momento para acercarse con lentitud y asustarla le pasó por la mente, pero era consciente de que ese tipo de cosas no le estaban permitidas, a pesar de lo atractiva que le había parecido su ocurrencia. Primeramente por el respeto que le debía a su futura reina, y luego porque sabía que Liz estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Suspiró con pesadez.

― Alteza.

Asuna parpadeó con lentitud y se giró hacia él, como si estuviera sorprendida de verle allí. Sin embargo, su expresión de sorpresa desapareció rápidamente, siendo sustituida por ese mirar risueño que la caracterizaba y le sonrió.

Kazuto maldijo mentalmente aquella sonrisa que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

― Dime.

― Me preguntaba qué hacía usted aquí, sola ―consiguió decir con el tono de cortesía que correspondía, luchando contra las ganas de hablar con ella como la última noche, al oírla usando ese tono de voz íntimo.

La joven aumentó su sonrisa antes de mirar al lago de nuevo.

― Es que... nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del agua.

El soldado percibió tanto alegría contenida como algo de tristeza en su voz. Echó un vistazo al lago antes de volver a mirar a su acompañante, Se le hacía difícil pensar que alguien que había pasado toda su vida cerca del mar, no hubiera tenido siquiera una oportunidad de acercarse al agua. Asuna dejó de observar hacia su derecha y al darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía el joven de delante de ella, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

― Hay cosas que no están bien vistas. Y que una princesa pase la tarde en traje de baño jugando con las olas, es una de ellas.

Kazuto intentó disimular la cara de incredulidad que seguro que tenía, desviando de nuevo la mirada. Sabía con certeza que el tipo de vida que él llevaba no tenía nada que ver con la vida de la realeza, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera tanta diferencia entre una y otra. La buena imagen de la familia real era demasiado importante, hasta el punto de tener que privarse de ciertas cosas que, para el resto del pueblo, eran totalmente cotidianas. Supuso que la piel tan blanquecina de la chica se debía a ese motivo, se había pasado la vida en un palacio lujoso, preocupándose más por si el vestido que había elegido para la siguiente gala era adecuado, que por hacer lo que realmente haría alguien de su edad.

― No me mires así ―rió la chica.

― P-Perdón... no quería incomodarle ―se apresuró él a disculparse.

Ella rio al oír la voz apurada de su compañero, en un intento de evitar que se notara el dolor que le había producido ver lástima en su rostro. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se aseguró de tener pintada una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara antes de volver a hablar.

― Creo que voy a volver. Liz se molestará si tardo demasiado.

― Bien. Yo iré al otro lado para recoger algunas manzanas, tengo la sensación de que nos servirán más adelante.

Asuna asintió y se alejó de su lado con tranquilidad. Una vez que estuvo solo, Kazuto suspiró con fuerza, en algún momento el aire se quedó acumulado en sus pulmones. Ese era el efecto que la preciosa futura reina tenía consigo. Se maldijo internamente.

Sintiéndose cansado de repente, echó a andar, rodeó la orilla del lago y dejó de lado el carruaje, levantando la mirada cuando la sombra de los árboles frutales tapó los rayos del sol. Montones de manzanas rojas le rodeaban, poniéndole difícil la elección de alguna de ellas. Sin ganas de pasar demasiado tiempo con la princesa y Liz, decidió ir recogiendo poco a poco las frutas, obligándose a sí mismo a realizar varios viajes para tener la cantidad necesaria.

Cuando pensó que tenía suficiente frutos, Kazuto dejó de desnudar al árbol y volvió al claro del lago. Con sorpresa, descubrió que el carro estaba totalmente despejado, pero prefirió aprovechar el momento antes que ponerse a pensar demasiado en la situación. Se acercó con paso apresurado hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y abrió las portezuelas de madera que escondían un pequeño hueco en el que descansaban unas cestas marrones. Destapó una de ellas, revelando una cantidad de comida que sería suficiente para cuatro días, y depositó en el interior las manzanas que llevaba. Cuando cerró las puertas de la parte de atrás, se dispuso a recoger más piezas, con la intención de mantenerse entretenido durante un rato, pero cometió el error de mirar a su alrededor, dando así con las mujeres a las que no había visto en un primer momento. Liz se había mantenido algo alejada, pero al parecer le había permitido a la más joven acercarse más a la orilla del lago, acompañada de los caballos.

Kazuto se quedó parado en su sitio, mirando la escena que se producía delante de él. Asuna se encontraba a varios centímetros del inicio del lago, con una mano en el hocico del gran caballo de su padre. Su propio alazán parecía que se debatía entre acercarse a la chica o seguir donde se encontraba, con las pezuñas sumergidas en el agua. La princesa se dio cuenta de su indecisión y extendió ambas manos hacia él, poniendo toda su atención en el hermoso caballo negro. Cuando el animal se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, la expresión de Asuna se fue haciendo más suave, como alentando al caballo a seguir. Y por fin la joven pudo apoyar las manos en su hocico. Con cara de alegría, Asuna se atrevió a ir más lejos y rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuello de su alazán. Ante esta imagen, Kazuto se adelantó con terror un par de pasos hacia el lago, pero al ver que la estampa no cambiaba con el paso de los segundos, se detuvo en seco. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, adentrándose de nuevo entre la espesura de los árboles frutales sin querer mirar atrás.

Ese caballo era el animal más irascible con el que había tratado y él fue catalogado como afortunado al conseguir acercarse. Pero eso no era necesario que Asuna lo supiera.

.

.

.

Aquella noche había luna llena. Kazuto estaba seguro de eso porque llevaba toda la noche en vela contando las numerosas estrellas que veía y, al llegar al número trescientos treinta y dos, se detuvo a observar la luna. Cerró los ojos por enésima vez rogándole a los astros que le permitieran dormirse, al no lograrlo dio un par de vueltas en su cama improvisada sobre la hierba, y acabó levantándose con enfado, con cara de sueño seguramente y sin poder adormilarse ni un poco. Se puso de pie y se sacudió con fuerza los pantalones antes de mirar hacia el carruaje. Liz y Asuna se habían acomodado en los asientos del interior del vehículo, por lo que Kazuto supuso que las dos estarían durmiendo.

Bufó con enojo y miró hacia el lado contrario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pudiera entretener o que le ayudara a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que amaneciera. Sin demasiadas opciones, el joven echó a andar hacia los árboles frutales. Cogió una de las manzanas y le dio un bocado. Con curiosidad, y demasiadas ganas de llenar la mente con algo, se adentró algo más entre los manzanos. Sin embargo, se vio bastante frustrado. Lo único interesante que consiguió en su recorrido de varios minutos, que a él se le hicieron eternos, fue encontrar alguna que otra manzana verde que contrastaba con las grandes manzanas rojas. Sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo al verse rodeado de frutas sin madurar, Kazuto decidió volver al claro. Molesto, cansado y ya sin ninguna esperanza de quedarse dormido, dio media vuelta y salió de la espesura. La idea de acomodarse de nuevo en la hierba y seguir contando estrellas desapareció de su mente al darse cuenta de que no era el único que estaba despierto.

Una figura se encontraba en la orilla del lago, lo suficientemente adelantada como para que el agua le rozara los pies. Al tener los ojos cerrados y el resto de los sentidos demasiado concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta de que el soldado había interrumpido su soledad. Parecía que ella tampoco podía dormir. Una vocecilla interna intentó convencer a Kazuto darse la vuelta y dejar tranquilo a la chica, pero algo más fuerte en su mente le impulsaba a acercarse a ella. El crujido de alguna de las ramitas que el joven pisó llamó la atención de la princesa. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

― Disculpe ―se apresuró a disculparse.― No quería asustarle.

Aunque Asuna intentó seguir con el papel que le correspondía, la vergüenza que le producía haber sido descubierta pudo con ella, coloreando de rojo sus mejillas y obligándola a bajar la mirada.

― Ni avergonzarla, alteza ―el rubor de la princesa no le pasó desapercibido a su acompañante, produciéndole sentimientos contradictorios de ternura y algo de arrepentimiento por incomodarla.

― No estoy avergonzada ―replicó ella alzando la cabeza y mirándole, en un intento de recuperar su compostura. Kazuto rio mentalmente, pero se esforzó en no reflejar su diversión. Fue en ese momento en el que se percató de un detalle en el que no había caído antes. El agua del lago le llegaba a la chica por los tobillos. Sorprendido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor disimuladamente. Pocos metros a su derecha, la princesa había dejado sus zapatillas de un blanco impoluto. Volviendo la mirada hacia delante, observó a la joven con atención. Seguía con los ojos clavados en los suyos, con la cabeza alta para simular serenidad, pero sus mejillas la delataban. Tenía ambas manos sujetando el ruedo de su vestido para evitar que se mojara, retorciéndolo sin demasiada fuerza. Al ver que el escolta no desviaba la mirada, la incomodidad y el bochorno de la princesa fue aumentando poco a poco. Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el peso de su mirada, fijó la vista en sus tobillos.

― No quería irme sin... probar ―dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Kazuto la miró con entendimiento.

― Crees que no debería, ¿verdad?

El tono apurado de Asuna le llamó la atención. Al parecer, la princesa se había dejado llevar por un impulso que llevaba todo el día conteniendo y al ser descubierta, el arrepentimiento la estaba dominando.

― En absoluto ―respondió él con voz firme.― En su lugar, estoy convencido de que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Al oír la respuesta, ella le miró a la cara. Cuando estuvo segura de que Kazuto hablaba en serio y no lo decía por mejorar su estado de ánimo, sonrió con gratitud y alivio. El joven se felicitó mentalmente. Sabía que era eso lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, a pesar de ocultarlo con arrepentimiento. Asuna se giró levemente, mirando hacia el interior del gran lago.

― Tengo la sensación de que me estoy dejando demasiadas cosas sin hacer. Y cuando este viaje acabe, se me habrá terminado la breve oportunidad que tengo.

― ¿Para hacer lo que quiera?

― Se podría decir ―rio ella mirándole de nuevo.― Lo que quiero es vivir cosas nuevas... nuevas sensaciones, antes de encerrarme de nuevo en un palacio y dirigir un reino.

Kazuto se quedó con la mirada fija en la joven, debatiéndose en su interior. Su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Acaso esperaba que él hiciera algo? _No suena tan disparatado…_

Se olvidó que esa conversación estaba peligrosamente cerca de romper el protocolo entre una reina y su súbdito. Cogió aire, una idea comenzando a tomar forma en su mente, intentando acumular el valor que necesitaba ― Yo podría ayudar ―dijo lentamente, cuidando las palabras y su tono para evitar ser malinterpretado.

― ¿Eh? ―Asuna le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender demasiado lo que quería decir.

― Podría ayudar ―repitió esta vez más firme.― Pero primero necesitaría su permiso.

La joven no desvió la vista, en busca de un mínimo indicio de burla. Al ver que Kazuto le devolvía la mirada sin vacilar, se inquietó. La mezcla de curiosidad, excitación y algo de miedo, hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara un poco.

― Supongo... supongo que te doy permiso ―respondió con voz temblorosa.

Kazuto asintió con lentitud y sin pensar demasiado se acercó a ella en un par de pasos. Asuna le oyó inspirar con fuerza y unos segundos después, sintió como le susurraba al oído:

― Bien.

Antes de que la chica recapacitara sobre su decisión, el joven aprovechó que estaba inclinado para alargar uno de sus brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y colocar el otro en su espalda. Con rapidez, la levantó. Al verse en volandas, Asuna no dudó en rodear el cuello de Kazuto fuertemente, con una exclamación de sorpresa. Sin querer pensar demasiado en lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de la princesa pegado al suyo, empezó a caminar hacia la zona más profunda del lago, notando el frío y la humedad del agua cada vez más cerca de su cadera. Cuando el agua llegó a una altura suficiente como para volver a mojar los tobillos de la joven, Kazuto se detuvo. Miró a la chica con intensidad, percatándose en ese momento de que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, y que estos brillaban como pálido oro bajo la luz de la luna. Se veía realmente hermosa, su mente no dejaba de gritarlo…

Ella le devolvió la mirada entre emocionada y asustada, sin suavizar en absoluto el agarre en torno a su cuello. Asuna no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él, y eso lo tranquilizó. Esta vez sin nervios, el soldado se rió levemente, provocando que ella le mirara con curiosidad.

― Espero que no me odie por esto, alteza.

― ¿Por levantarme en brazos de repente y llevarme a una zona en la que seguramente no pueda apoyar los pies en el fondo sin ahogarme?

― Por eso ―dijo él sin poder disimular su diversión.― Y por lo que voy a hacer ahora.

― ¿Qué vas a...?

No le dio tiempo a acabar. Antes de que pudiera hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba, Kazuto dobló sus rodillas, hundiéndose en el interior del lago y soltando a la muchacha a su suerte.

Pasado unos segundos, y luego de que sintió que el inexistente peso de la pelirroja desaparecía de sus brazos, tomó impulso y emergió a la superficie. Se tambaleó levemente ante el repentino peso extra que parecía haber adquirido su ropa, despejó su cara de mechones negros y dirigió la mirada hacia delante, esperando que la princesa también emergiera. Cuando pasaron los suficientes minutos como para empezar a poner nervioso al soldado, la joven salió. Siendo más baja que él, parecía que no podía apoyarse en la arenilla del suelo con facilidad, por lo que se acercó a ella con rapidez y la cogió por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo de nuevo y sosteniéndola.

Kazuto cerró los ojos, en espera de una oleada de insultos debido a la gran osadía que le había llevado a actuar así, a pesar de haber pedido permiso de una manera o de otra. Pero no fue eso lo que oyó. Fue saludado por una risa, tan ligera que hacía temblar el cuerpo que sostenía. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el estremecimiento no era por el frío, la vergüenza o incluso el enfado que creía que tenía, sino porque se estaba riendo. Asuna se separó apenas unos centímetros de su lado y le miró. Tenía todo el pelo anaranjado de un tono o dos más oscuro, llegando casi a rojo, pegado completamente a la cara y al cuello, mientras que la parte del vestido que le quedaba a la vista se había adherido a su cuerpo, revelando lo que debía ocultar y exaltando aún más sus curvas. Ante la imagen, Kazuto tragó saliva fuertemente. Él sabía muy bien que no estaba destinado a atestiguar de esa forma a su futura reina.

Pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso. Aprovechando el leve despiste del chico, Asuna le hizo tropezar y hundirse de nuevo en el agua. Ella nadó hacia la orilla para poder mantenerse en pie y cuando pudo incorporarse, miró hacia atrás. Hacia el lugar en el que se suponía que estaba el escolta. Al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía el chico al salir del agua, no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la hierba con paso apresurado y se calzó, empapando sus zapatos blancos. Con ambas manos se retorció tanto el pelo como lo que pudo del vestido para eliminar el exceso de agua. Tras cerciorarse de que su aspecto volvía a ser decente, miró de nuevo hacia el lago para enfrentar a su escolta. Kazuto salía en ese momento, con toda su ropa y pelo chorreando, los mechones tapándole por completo los ojos y con las botas repletas de agua. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca para poder disimular la carcajada que luchaba por salir.

― Muy graciosa alteza ―dijo él con un leve tono de burla.

― Tú has hecho lo mismo ―se defendió la princesa con tono risueño y se le acercó ― Solo que he querido devolvértelo.

Kazuto la miró. Ella con las mejillas ruborizadas por el jugueteo, el pelo oscuro, tan empapado como su vestido y pegado totalmente al cuerpo. Él con sus vestiduras pesadas, goteando, las botas encharcadas y el pelo pegado a la cara. Era una situación tan inverosímil que no pudo mantenerse serio durante demasiado tiempo. Rio ligeramente mientras aflojaba los hombros, se sentó en la hierba unos metros alejado ya del agua, y se descalzó para vaciar sus botas. La joven se dejó caer a su lado, aunque no tardó en tumbarse totalmente sobre su espalda, dominada por la risa al ver la gran cantidad de agua que había acumulado su compañero en el calzado.

― No sé que tiene de gracioso ―intentó replicar él a pesar de su sonrisa, tumbándose boca arriba como ella.

Asuna se giró levemente para poder mirarle a la cara. Parecía que su ataque de risa se había calmado. Su pelo empezaba a secarse, dando lugar a pequeños mechones rizados de su color natural, que junto a sus mejillas coloreadas, le daba un aspecto mucho más infantil y natural. Un aspecto que Kazuto estaba convencido de que siempre estaba, pero que se encontraba oculto por el porte real. A la vez que triste, sintió una gran alegría calentarle el pecho. Supo que era uno de los pocos que había visto a la verdadera Asuna, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía derecho de volver a verla.

― Gracias.

El joven parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñamiento y miró a la chica.

― ¿Gracias por qué?

― Por cumplir con lo que me prometiste ―explicó ella ampliando su sonrisa.― Por ayudarme a vivir nuevas experiencias.

Antes de contestar, Kazuto la observó cuidadosamente, como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decir lo que quería. Y al verla tan natural junto a él, supo que deseaba repetir aquello. Quería poder disfrutar de esa imagen todo lo que pudiera... antes de llegar al palacio. Aunque le fuera totalmente prohibido…

— No tiene que agradecer alteza…

Ella extendió su mano sobre el césped, cerca de dónde estaba la cara de él, cuando volvió a hablar su voz era suave —Prométeme otra cosa...

― ¿Sí?

― Promete que no será la última vez que esto pase. Promete que me ayudarás a vivir todo aquello que deseo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Kazuto le miró fijamente. Y poco a poco, su expresión se fue relajando a la vez que las alarmas que circulaban en su cabeza empezaron a sonar con más fuerza. _Esto está terriblemente mal..._

― Lo prometo — como acto reflejo extendió su dedo meñique y lo estrechó con el de la princesa que previamente se había alzado en su dirección —Prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz…

— Gracias Kazuto.

Si ella se hubiera imaginado todo lo que guardaba aquella promesa, el soldado supuso que no lo habría agradecido. O quizás sí.


	5. Chapter 5

****En nombre del Rey****

Capítulo 5

Kazuto bostezó de nuevo. Debía de ser el quinto o sexto bostezo de la mañana, pero no podía evitarlo, su boca se abría exageradamente sin permiso. Apenas había conseguido dormirse unos minutos y el cansancio que le dominaba no le permitía ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Según podía recordar, apenas amaneció se había arrastrado desde la hierba hasta la orilla del lago, se había lavado la cara con el agua helada,comprobó en su reflejo las oscuras marcas que adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos, y después… después…

El relincho de su caballo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Kazuto tenía las riendas entre sus manos y llevaba tanto tiempo dándoles vueltas que se habían anudado casi por completo. Al parecer, el animal se había percatado del embobamiento de su dueño y quiso despertarlo antes de que se atara sus propias manos. El joven bufó, molesto consigo mismo. Ya un poco más despejado, terminó de desenrollar las cuerdas y ató a los animales al carro.

Echando un vistazo por encima del lomo de los caballos, Kazuto pudo ver las dos puertas del vehículo abiertas, y a las dos muchachas terminando de guardar el poco equipaje que habían utilizado para pasar aquella noche. Tomando esto como una clara señal del poco tiempo que le quedaba de descanso, el escolta se dispuso a acomodar su asiento de madera con escaso entusiasmo.

— Nosotras ya estamos listas.

Aún con sus manos en el tablón, Kazuto desvió la mirada. Asuna se había acercado, como de costumbre, sin hacer ningún ruido y esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, parada delante de él con sus ojos de miel bien abiertos y despejados. Y usando una nueva muda de ropa que de alguna forma realzaba el vivo color de su cabello, para disgusto del joven que no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla mudo. Sintiéndose avergonzado por sus repentinos pensamientos, dejó de mirar a la princesa y contestó a su pregunta implícita.

— Entonces nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente.

Sin darse cuenta del mal trago que estaba pasando el soldado, Asuna le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y hacer compañía a Liz en el interior del carruaje. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Kazuto soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y se impulsó para sentarse sobre el banco recién acomodado, recogió las riendas que había colocado con anterioridad y tiró ligeramente de ellas, obligando al vehículo a moverse.

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta decepción… ¿Qué era todo aquello? Pensaba que la relación entre la futura soberana y él había evolucionado ligeramente tras los hechos de la noche anterior, pero Asuna seguía hablándole con la parsimonia acostumbrada. No entendía, realmente no entendía.

Cuando los caballos se movieron en dirección al sendero arenoso del bosque, alejándose del claro, Kazuto pareció despertar del letargo en el que se habían sumido sus pensamientos. Sin querer entender el por qué, movió la cabeza y miró una última vez hacia el lago con un ligero nudo en el estómago. Suspiró con pesadez y alargó la mano hacia el trozo de pergamino arrugado en el que estaba dibujando el camino de vuelta, sin saber que debajo de él, Asuna dejaba de observar el agua casi en el mismo momento. Siempre bajo la mirada crítica de su dama de compañía.

.

.

Kazuto marcó con el carboncillo el camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta el castillo, contado mentalmente el tiempo que iban a tardar en llevarlo a cabo. Con pesadez, el soldado dejó el mapa y se sacudió las manos para deshacerse del polvillo negro que le había manchado los dedos. Recogiendo de nuevo las riendas, se acomodó la manta que se había echado por encima. El frío había ido aumentando a medida que se acercaban más al norte y había llegado un momento en el que la tela de su uniforme no era capaz de mantener su cuerpo a una temperatura agradable. Pero aún con la llegada de su adorado frío, el ánimo del joven no mejoró.

El saber que cada hora que pasaba estaba más cerca de llegar a su casa no le agradaba. Y el hecho de que no quisiera volver al hogar que debería de echar de menos, le preocupaba y le llenaba de rabia al mismo tiempo.

Un desequilibrio del carro le sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Extrañado, echó un vistazo hacia delante, dándose cuenta del problema casi inmediatamente. Su caballo cojeaba. Preocupado, paró el vehículo en seco y bajó de su asiento lo más rápido posible. Acercándose al animal, colocó las dos manos sobre su hocico y la miró fijamente en tanto le dedicaba unas pocas palabras en un tono suave y amable. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener su permiso, se fue agachando poco a poco hasta arrodillarse completamente y alargó la mano hacia una de sus patas delanteras. El quejido que soltó cuando tomó una de sus extremidades le indicó que había encontrado la parte herida. Con excesivo cuidado fue levantando la pata para poder observarla de mejor manera y así pudo descubrir la astilla clavada en la carne tierna situada detrás de su herradura.

— Eso debe provocarle mucho dolor.

Kazuto saltó sobresaltado sin ningún disimulo, maldiciendo en voz demasiado baja la manía que tenía Asuna de no hacer ruido al acercarse. Recuperando el ritmo cardíaco normal, sujetó de nuevo la pata de su pobre caballo, en el mismo momento en el que la futura reina se agachaba a su lado. Ella extendió la mano con lentitud hacia el animal y le acarició con suavidad antes de bajar hacia la herradura, intentando que se calmara. Kazuto no supo lo que pretendía la joven hasta que sintió que algo le rozaba la mano. Sin avergonzarse, la princesa había colocado la palma de su mano sobre la suya, provocando que toda la piel del brazo del chico se erizara a la vez que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Luego de algunos segundos que consideró más que suficientes, deslizó su mano deshaciéndola del contacto que mantenían, no notando la expresión triste que adoptó el rostro de la princesa.

Intentando centrarse en el sufrimiento del animal, el joven rozó con sus dedos la astilla para comprobar hasta que punto se había clavado, consiguiendo un relincho como respuesta.

— Hay que quitársela, le duele. — murmuró ella mirando a Kazuto con preocupación.

— Sí, lo sé. El problema va a ser tranquilizarlo mientras me deshago de la astilla — respondió el chico con gesto pensativo.

— Puedo encargarme de eso — propuso la princesa con rapidez .— Si te parece bien, claro — terminó diciendo algo avergonzada por haber respondido a esa velocidad.

El soldado dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante, intentando no hacer caso a la expresión ruborizada de esta, debatiéndose interiormente si debería dejar a la chica acercarse a un caballo alterado. El recuerdo de ambos en el lago le convenció.

— De acuerdo. Solo necesito que se quede cerca de él.

Contenta con su decisión, Asuna asintió enérgicamente y se colocó al lado del animal y con una mano se dispuso a peinar con cariño sus crines oscuras, mientras que la otra la dejó apoyada sobre su hocico para acariciarle allí de vez en cuando.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que este aceptaba los mimos sin problemas, Kazuto volvió a inspeccionar la herida. Sabía que lo mejor era quitarla de un solo tirón para no provocarle mucho dolor, así que sujetó un extremo de la madera con la intención de arrancarla con rapidez.

— Allá voy, ¿de acuerdo?.

Contó mentalmente hasta tres y se deshizo de la astilla de un rápido tirón. Tal y como esperaba, el caballo se revolvió contra él según sintió el dolor, relinchando y gruñendo a modo de protesta. Pero antes de que se pudiera levantar para intentar calmarlo, este apoyó en el suelo las dos patas delanteras y fue relajando su violenta respiración. Sin señales de haberse asustado, Asuna se encontraba en la misma posición inicial, pero esta vez su cuerpo se había pegado algo más al animal y parecía susurrarle palabras de ánimo al oído. Se mantuvo de aquella manera durante unos segundos y, cuando se aseguró de que el alazán había olvidado totalmente el dolor, se alejó y se colocó al lado de su escolta. Aún anonadado, el chico carraspeó para aclararse a garganta y poder hablar con la joven sin problemas.

—Gracias.

La princesa no respondió, se limitó a sonreírle y siguió con la mirada fija en los dos caballos, sin ningunas ganas de romper el silencio que se había formado. Kazuto sentía que ese era uno de esos momentos en los que podían entenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

— Alteza.

La voz firme les recordó que ambos no viajaban a solas, se volvieron al unísono para ver a la doncella que envuelta en un grueso chal los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Se había bajado del carro y estaba de brazos cruzados, por su expresión fue testigo de lo que ocurrió.

— No olvide su lugar, Asuna-hime — sentenció en tono inerte.

Entonces fue automático, la expresión alegre y casi feliz de la pelirroja cayó en declive. Con expresión abatida dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y siguió a la doncella con la intención de volver a ocupar su lugar. El joven escolta se sintió morir… ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué habían hecho de malo? Una sensación agria lo atenazaba, como cuando de pequeño su madre lo regañaba al sorprenderlo en plena travesura. Pero es que ahora… no había pasado nada malo, el ambiente que se gestaba entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos se volvía cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

— Usted tampoco debería olvidar su lugar —agregó mordaz, y siguió a su ama dentro del coche.

.

.

El clima seguía descendiendo conforme se adentraba en el bosque, y conforme el día avanzaba y la claridad parecía decrecer, su estado de ánimo también lo hacía. Ya llevaban un buen trecho sin saber de sus pasajeras, la hora del almuerzo había pasado, y sentía su estomago rezongar de hambre, aunque él mismo se negaba a probar bocado.

Quizás debería parar un momento para que la princesa Asuna estirara las piernas, aún debía encontrar una posada donde pasar la noche, tras lo ocurrido con Liz, sería una completa locura pensar en volver a pernoctar dentro del bosque, suspiró mientras tiraba de las riendas indicándoles a los caballos que adoptaran un trote leve. Su propio caballo relinchó en su dirección, al parecer agradecido de reposar un momento. Seguramente pese a que le habían quitado la astilla, la molestia aún persistía.

Finalmente tras varios metros, el carro finalmente se detuvo. Apretando los ojos como imponiéndose aliento, bajó de un salto y cuando iba a extender la mano para golpear la portezuela de donde viajaran las pasajeras, esta se abrió desde adentro y se encontró cara a cara con la princesa, la sorpresa fue tanta que estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido, pero Asuna rápidamente ubicó un dedo en sus labios indicándole con un gesto adorable que guardara silencio. Salió lentamente y el joven se apresuró a tenderle la mano. La ayudó a descender y la escoltó medio metro hacia el claro que se erigía entre los árboles, todo el tiempo con su mano aún sujetando la de ella. No fue sino hasta que la princesa soltó una risita cómplice indicándole sus extremidades unidas, que Kazuto supo de su osadía. Y rápidamente la dejó ir.

—Liz se ha quedado dormida apenas emprendimos el camino —explicó la muchacha ajustando la blanca manta sobre sus hombros. Él no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

—No parezco agradarle —murmuró con una sonrisa forzada.

—Al contrario, creo que le agradas demasiado.

—¿Eh?

Asuna rió levemente, ignorándole —Te gusta mucho el frio, ¿verdad? —lo señaló con un dedo notando su escaso abrigo.

—Estoy acostumbrado, en mi ciudad el clima oscila entre los diez y los quince grados… Y la nieve es muy divertida, cuando los lagos se congelan puedes patinar y... —empezó a decir orgullosamente, pero cuando volteó a verla notó la mirada baja de ella y como se mordía el labio. Detuvo su algarabía así tan rápido como había empezado —Le va a gustar mucho el norte, alteza, Rovia es un país hermoso. Y está Eugeo. Estoy seguro de que él hará hasta lo imposible para que se sienta cómoda…

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —aventuró confundido viéndola de soslayo, ella mantenía su mirada de miel fija en él.

—¿También harías lo que fuera por mí?

Era una pregunta trampa, y Kazuto casi podía sentir la sangre martilleándole en los oídos, ¿por qué no le preguntaba de su prometido? — Sí...

—No voy a pedirte nada malo, solo que dejes de tratarme con tanta ceremonia —alzó el mentón al decir aquello, y pese a sus palabras su porte de futura reina era completamente obvio — Dime Asuna.

—No creo que eso me esté permitido… —al ver la mueca que ella le devolvía asintió derrotado —Esta bien.

Caminaron un poco más alejándose por completo del carro. El sol en ese claro era un caricia débil que evidenciaba cuanto se habían alejado del sur y cuan cerca estaban del norte.

—Llevas un mapa contigo, ¿verdad? —al notar su asentimiento prosiguió —¿Cuánto nos queda de viaje?

—En verdad podríamos llegar hoy en la noche, pero no considero apropiado someterlas a un clima invernal por el afán de llegar pronto. Buscaremos una pasada donde pasar la noche, y llegaremos a Rovia mañana al mediodía…

Asuna pareció respirar con fuerza y en su mirada se reflejó todo el pánico posible —¿Tan pronto?

—Mi rey espera que lleguemos pronto —se apresuró a agregar más para si mismo, pese a la expresión compungida de la chica.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

No le pasó por alto la expresión derrotada de su compañera, seguía con su mirada baja aunque sus labios sonreían de pena.

—Altez-Asuna, ¿Puedo preguntar algo a riesgo de parecer impertinente?

—Puedes.

Habían llegado a un gran tronco abandonado en medio del claro, a juzgar por su estructura podía ser usado como asiento improvisado, así que escoltó a la muchacha hasta allí y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Si tanto le pesa este matrimonio, ¿porqué consintió en él?

Ella lo escuchó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de que se aventurara con una cuestión como tal. Kazuto tuvo ganas de reír ante su expresión, pero haciéndole un gesto le insinuó que esperara.

Se dirigió a buscar las alforjas que aún contenían comida, en tanto le confería ese espacio de tiempo para que pensara su posible respuesta.

Volvió con algunas frutas, emparedados y un odre de vino afrutado, que hubo sacado de la posada y reservado para cuando el frío se hiciera sentir.

Con su cabello suelto al viento, su espalda recta y la manta de pompones de lana que la cubría a Kazuto se le antojó tan familiar e íntima, que otra vez tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que él no era nadie para atestiguar a su futura soberana de esa forma. Pero acallando la odiosa voz de su conciencia, se acercó a la muchacha, tratando de sobresaltarla como tantas veces hiciera ella consigo.

Pero al ultimo segundo, ella se volvió sonriendo tímidamente y aceptó las provisiones de manos de él.

—¿Vino? —aventuró tras destapar la cantimplora y el hedor dulce la hizo parpadear un poco.

—Aunque su alteza no lo crea, es un buen compañero para los días fríos, y además sirve para desinhibir los ánimos…

La futura monarca lo miró con una ceja en alto, luego de eso aspiró con fuerza y antes de que el escolta pudiera detenerla bebió un largo trago de la bebida, y tras toser, se limpió los labios con la manga de su vestido.

—¡Asuna! —el muchacho observó sorprendido como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un precioso arrebol a causa de la bebida. Se acercó dispuesto a ayudarle, pero no supo que hacer más que apoyar la mano en su hombro. Realmente no pensó que fuera a dar un sorbo tan largo como aquel —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Bueno, debo reconocer que no sabe tan mal.

Él rió, y antes de que pudiera dar otro sorbo se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Puedo responder tu pregunta?

Se había olvidado de eso. Sobre todo porque ella parecía muy tranquila, en contraste a como la había dejado cuando fue a buscar la comida. Le extendió las alforjas para que se sirviera a su gusto. Eligió una manzana tan roja como sus labios y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

—Kazuto, sabes que la educación entre un príncipe y una princesa es diferente ¿cierto?. Como subordinado directo de tu rey estarás familiarizado con sus estudios… —empezó a explicar. — Imagino que la infancia de Eugeo habrá estado basada en juegos de guerra, entrenamientos en campo y algunos estudios en principios económicos. Puede que, incluso, sepa tocar algún instrumento.

El joven la miró de soslayo sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo y preguntándose a dónde querría llegar.

— La educación que yo he recibido está destinada a alabar todas esas enseñanzas que en un futuro, se convertirán en habilidades — dijo ella mirándole a los ojos — Me han enseñado a coser, a vestir elegantemente, a bailar, a caminar completamente recta, a comer con propiedad, incluso me han enseñando que tipo de conversaciones puedo tener y cuáles no. Dar mi opinión sobre el matrimonio es una conversación que no me está permitida, especialmente si se trata del mío.

A lo largo del viaje, Kazuto había descubierto que la libertad con la que la joven contaba era mínima, y luego de la escena con su doncella, esa afirmación tomaba otras proporciones. Gracias a sus años sirviendo a la familia de Eugeo, sabía que pertenecer al linaje real no era tan divertido como parecía y que conllevaba una serie de responsabilidades que no todos ansiaban padecer. Pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera de los aposentos de su monarca, pudiera existir una vida real tan diferente a la que él mismo había contemplado. En ese momento entendió el entusiasmo de Asuna por cosas tan simples como salir por la noche a tomar el aire a la terraza... o bañarse en un lago.

— Mi deber — continuó con voz pequeña — al igual que las demás princesas de los reinos aledaños, es satisfacer a nuestros futuros maridos en todo lo que podamos. Eso es lo que nos han enseñado. ¿Crees que Eugeo hubiera quedado satisfecho con una negativa a su proposición de matrimonio?

— No — respondió Kazuto con voz ronca.

— Ahí tienes la respuesta. — concluyó la chica con suavidad.

— Yo... lo siento. No quería... — se sentía estúpido. Agarró el odre que llevaba en las manos y lo aproximó a sus labios dando un largo y profundo sorbo. Necesitaba ese trago quemante que disipara el malestar en su pecho.

— No te preocupes — le interrumpió Asuna — Sé que no me has preguntado con mala intención.

Él quería cambiar de tema, la sensación culposa se había alojado en su estómago y necesitaba evadirla. Observó que aun no se había comido la manzana sino que la daba vueltas entre sus manos.

—¿No vas a comerte eso?

Inmediatamente ante su cuestión, Asuna la mordió con delicadeza, y por un segundo él no pudo quitar la vista de sus labios, viendo como estos se movían saboreaban el fruto. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando la dirección de las nubes con concentración.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… no deseo que nos pille la oscuridad en pleno camino. Comienza a hacer mucho frío para que pasemos la noche a la intemperie — se alejó para ir por los caballos que se encontraban pastando no muy lejos de allí, con un pequeño silbido los reunió junto al carro, dándole a su vez espacio a la princesa para que terminara de comer. Guardó las provisiones, recogió todo lo que había sacado y cuando acabó de atar a los animales, se dio la vuelta sabiendo de antemano que ella ya estaba allí esperándole. Esta vez no se enojó, le pareció natural y hasta íntimo que la joven copiara sus pasos con su silencio cauto y caracteristico.

Pero se veía tímida e inquieta mientras se cerraba la manta sobre el pecho y su cabello resplandecía bajo los suaves rayos del sol invernal.

—¿Alteza?

— Yo... me preguntaba si sería posible viajar el resto del camino contigo — dijo por fin con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas — Si no es mucha molestia.

La pregunta desarmó a Kazuto, consiguió asimilarlo y se recompuso de la sorpresa con una respuesta rápidamente preparada — Claro — contestó con una voz más aguda de lo que pretendía. Tosió con fuerza, dándose tiempo para encontrar su voz, e ignoró la sensación de evidente alegría que le recorría el cuerpo. — Si puedes aguantar este incómodo asiento — terminó diciendo con algo de burla.

La futura monarca le devolvió la sonrisa — Creo que seré capaz de aguantar.

Asuna se acercó al pescante con cierta altivez, pero al alzar la vista y percatarse de la altura a la que se encontraba el asiento de madera, el bochorno incendió su cara. Sin ayuda del chico, era prácticamente imposible que consiguiera subir.

Kazuto notó el cambio en la expresión de Asuna en apenas unos segundos y echó un vistazo alrededor con disimulo para intentar averiguar aquello que la avergonzaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros. Miró a la chica aprovechando su distracción, y la agarró de la cintura con rapidez. La levantó sin apenas esfuerzo, sentándola finalmente con suavidad en el asiento que estaba fuera de su alcance. Cuando él mismo se impulsó y se colocó a su lado, no pudo evitar reírse ante su rostro sorprendido y avergonzado. Intuía que sus mejillas debían estar igual de rojas, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

— Problema solucionado, ¿Ibas a pedirme que te ayudara a montar?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, escucharon un carraspeo ahogado, y el escolta supo que la burbuja de intimidad que se formara entre ambos acababa de estallarle en la cara revelando la cruda verdad de cuan diferentes eran ambos.

—¡Asuna-hime! ¡Regrese aquí inmediatamente! —los gritos de la doncella llevaban un dejo de histeria y enojo que no pensaba acallar —¡Ese no es lugar para que una muchacha como usted viaje! ¡Cogerá un resfriado!

Lastimosamente Kazuto sabía que ella llevaba la razón, la princesa no estaba acostumbrada al clima árido y frío de su país. Era una muchacha delicada… si se sometía a frías corrientes lo más probable era que acabaría enferma. Y como bonus, Eugeo pondría el grito en el cielo. Eso último hizo que bajara de un salto de su lugar, y rodeando a los caballos, ayudara a descender a Asuna quien le dedicó una mirada culposa. Movió los labios y él creyó oírle decir _'Lo siento'_ cuando la escoltó dentro del carruaje.

Liz no había mermado el coraje que al parecer él le inspiraba, lo veía con furia relampagueante, y su rostro parecía más pecoso de lo que realmente era.

—Deberías recodar tu lugar —le espetó cortante.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es la prometida de mi señor el rey, y mi futura soberana —respondió en el mismo tono.

Solo que cuando Asuna lo escuchó, la voz del joven fue dura e inflexible, removió la tibia sensación que le inspiraba y sus ojos se llenaron parcialmente de lágrimas.

.

.

Llevaba un par de horas oyendo el silencioso sonido de la brisa sacudiendo los árboles. La baja temperatura parecía ser su única compañera junto a los pensamientos funestos que poblaban su cabeza. Reprimió la milésima maldición que subió a la punta de la lengua, y se rascó la punta de la nariz que la llevaba helada.

_¿Helada?_

Incómodo, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Millones de puntitos blancos caían poco a poco hacia el suelo, fundiéndose con la tierra o con los obstáculos que encontrasen en el camino. Nieve. ¡Estaban Rovia!

El escolta suspiró con una mezcla agridulce de placer. Al encontrarse tan cerca de su hogar era totalmente normal que nevara pero a juzgar por cómo se había oscurecido el cielo, tendrían que parar antes de que la fuerte nevada les alcanzase. Si la nieve continuaba pronto cubriría todo el camino y le costaría orientarse.

— Tenemos que encontrar algún sitio para parar —murmuró en preocupación.

Se sintió tonto por decir eso en voz alta, pero agitando las riendas imprimió velocidad a su montura y giró bruscamente entre los árboles desorientando un poco a los caballos. Sino se equivocaba por ahí cerca debía existir una posada… pero tras media hora de cabalgar a ciegas se dio cuenta que estaban andando en círculos. Había supuesto que el camino sería fácil de encontrar, pero la nieve había cubierto cualquier pista que pudiera reconocer. Estaban perdidos.

—¿Qué ocurre? Nos hemos desviado del camino principal… —la voz fastidiosa de la doncella se dejó oír a través de la rendija de la puerta.

—Por favor, quédese dentro del carro —le gritó en respuesta. Decidido a ignorarla, agarró el mapa una vez más, pero la nieve había humedecido el papel y las marcas eran mínimas.

Dio un nuevo tirón a las riendas y se aventuró una vez más rogando silenciosamente a los cielos por un poco de ventura. A lo lejos vio una delgada columna de humo que se abría paso entre la niebla, señal inequívoca de una chimenea. Lo que significaba una suerte de refugio para los tres viajeros. Dirigió su carga hacia allí; y tal y como había sospechado, el humo provenía de una chimenea. Sin embargo, el tamaño de la casa en la que se incrustaba era mucho más pequeño de lo que había sospechado al principio.

Detuvo el carro y se bajó del pescante de un salto. Se sopló las manos para imprimirles calor mientras debatía si debía poner sobre aviso a las pasajeras… Decidió que lo haría una vez se cerciorara de que había conseguido lugar para pasar la noche. Así que se acercó a la pequeña edificación buscando algún símbolo o pintada que indicara que aquello era la posada que había estado buscando. Al no encontrar nada que lo definiera como tal, estuvo un par de segundos debatiendo sobre qué hacer hasta que decidió llamar.

Tras lo que a Kazuto le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió lentamente con un desagradable chirrido. Justo en el umbral, una menuda señora enfundada en un largo vestido, le miraba través de unas enormes gafas con sorpresa, como si no esperara ningún tipo de visita.

— ¿Sí?

—Yo... buenas noches — comenzó Kazuto aclarándose la garganta — Disculpe las molestias, pero me preguntaba si usted ofrece alojamiento.

—No, hijo. Estás en mi humilde casa.

— Ya veo — suspiró él, viéndose en ese momento totalmente perdido — Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Buenas noches.

Cuando el escolta se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, permitió que la anciana viera el carruaje que había mantenido oculto detrás de su cuerpo sin intención.

— Espera joven —le sujetó el brazo con simpatía — ¿Te has perdido, verdad?

Sin querer responder, Kazuto sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. La mujer rió al verle.

— Pasa. Tengo un par de habitaciones vacías que puedes usar esta noche.

— No queremos causar problemas, no hace falta...

—Tonterías — le interrumpió con una sonrisa — Mis hijos se han ido unos días y la casa se me hace demasiado grande en su ausencia. Me vendrá bien algo de compañía.

—Pero...

—Insisto — terminó de decir sin admitir ninguna protesta — Trae a tus acompañantes hasta la sala, mientras voy a buscar sábanas limpias.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, desapareció en el interior de la casa. Aún algo abrumado, pero contento por haber encontrado una solución a su problema, Kazuto se dio la vuelta y volvió al carruaje notando que ambas jóvenes habían descendido y lo contemplaban con interrogación.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí — anunció con voz triunfante una vez se detuvo ante ellas.

—¿De verdad? — se sorprendió Liz — Me parece un sitio muy pequeño para ser una posada.

—Bueno, es que...

—No es una posada, ¿verdad? — prosiguió la doncella con una ceja levantada y con voz burlona.

—No — terminó por responder el joven en voz baja sin intención de mirarla a la cara.

Asuna se aclaró la garganta y decidió intervenir —Pues me parece un lugar pintoresco, y Liz agradece poder pasar la noche con una cama caliente.

La doncella asintió abochornada, y cuando Kazuto volvió a observar la sonrisa de la princesa, le pareció que era todo lo que necesitaba para iluminar esa fría noche sin luna.

Sabiendo que volvía a quedarse lelo contemplando a su futura reina, refunfuñó internamente y se alejó a quitarle las riendas a ambos caballos para que se movieran a su antojo sobre la nieve. Luego fue a la parte trasera del vehículo para sacar el equipaje y volvió escoltando a las muchachas hasta la entrada de la casa.

—¡Pasen, pasen! —exclamó una voz desde la parte más alta de las escaleras que daban al primer piso —Hice un poco de té, para que la espera hasta la cena no se haga tan pesada. ¿Les apetece? —fue diciendo la anciana mientras bajaba al encuentro de sus invitados.

—No era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias — respondió Asuna con bochorno.

—Uno no puede acostarse sin cenar — regañó la mujer con tono maternal.— Yo voy a tomar té, ¿me acompañan entonces?

Más relajados, los tres invitados asintieron con la cabeza. La dueña de la casa les guió hasta una sala de paredes de madera, decorada con mullidas alfombras a juego con algunas de las estanterías y velas que se encontraban repartidas por todas partes. Y justo en el centro de la sala, unos sofás eran calentados por una chimenea inmensa cuyo calor los invitaba a relajarse.

—Siéntense por favor —ofreció la señora señalando los sofás —La verdad es que es agradable tener compañía en esta fría noche de invierno. ¡Que pronto empezamos con las nevadas!

—¿Nieva mucho por aquí? —preguntó Asuna con educación.

—Constantemente, cielo. Rovia es un país frío —respondió la mujer sirviendo el té en cuatro tazas—Por la pregunta supongo que no eres de aquí.

—No, vengo del sur — la princesa recogió la taza que le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo antes de responder.

—Vaya, no es habitual ver por aquí a gente del sur. Normalmente les resulta difícil acostumbrarse al frío — comentó la anciana repartiendo el resto de la infusión y sentándose en el sofá contrario —Has tenido que convencer a tu novia muy bien para que acceda venir hasta aquí, hijo — razonó mirando a Kazuto.

Tanto él como Asuna se atragantaron con la bebida al oír su último comentario.

— A-así es, me costó bastante convencerla de que se viniera conmigo —murmuró el escolta con voz temblorosa cuando se recuperó.

Asuna le miró con sorpresa cuando su escolta decidió no esclarecer la mentira que se había formado en ese momento. Supuso que tendría alguna buena razón para ello, por lo que decidió disimular junto a él.

A su lado Liz se mantenía con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, pero tampoco se ofreció a esclarecer el error. Por algún motivo también se quedó en silencio.

—Aún así el frío me ha gustado más de lo que me esperaba.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cubrirme con lana... —acarició la manta que seguía descansando sobre sus hombros — Ni nunca había visto la nieve —terminó mirando como caían los copos a través de la ventana.

—Me alegro de que no te resulte desagradable. Oh, esperen aquí que iré por la cena ¿me ayudas? —esta vez se dirigió a Liz y no le dio posibilidad a negarse.

— Por supuesto —la doncella miró a ambos con mirada severa y fue tras la anciana hacia donde presumiblemente se hallaba la cocina —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Asuna espero que ambas se alejaran lo suficiente de ellos para mirar a su escolta con la pregunta bailando en los labios.

— ¿Novios?

—Lo siento alteza… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y no quería que su identidad fuera revelada de forma indecorosa… Puedo corregir el malentendido si cree que…

—Está bien… —lo interrumpió. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un hermoso rubor —Supongo que no puede ser tan malo… —miró hacia la ventana —Y será solo por una noche...

.

.


End file.
